Momentos en el viento
by Azu
Summary: [James x Remus] 30 palabras, por cada una un fic. De la comunidad de LJ, 30vicios: 18, Escalera. Quizás cada peldaño sea independiente del otro y que, aunque no puedas parar, sabes que lo vivirás y que podrás guardar ese recuerdo.
1. Inicio

**1 - Inicio**

Un inicio es el principio de algo. Puede ser cuando comienzas el colegio, comienzas a llevarte bien con aquella chica tan guapa de la casa de al lado o cuando al fin sacas buenas notas. Cuando empiezas a convencer a tus padres de que te compren una tortuga o cuando dicen que "quizás te llevemos a París".

Errónea y extrañamente, la gente relaciona los inicios con las primeras veces. El primer roce, primer abrazo o primer beso. La primera vez que ves los ojos abiertos de tu hermanita recién nacida o la primera vez que pruebas, aunque después te parezca asqueroso, el helado de chicle con mora. Cuando comienzas a sentir algo por alguien, lo llaman "la primera vez".

Todos los que apoyan estos convencionalismos, deberían probar a hablar con James Potter. Si es que sobrevivieran a sus bromas para entonces.

Porque James tuvo un inicio; todos lo tenemos. Pero no fue cuando salió del vientre de su madre, cuando hizo su primera broma o en la primera ocasión que su tutora dijo a su padre "es imaginativo, inteligente y despierto, pero también puedo asegurarle que es un maldito demonio". No fue cuando pisó los terrenos enfangados de Hogwarts con apenas once años, ni cuando instituyó su pandilla de fieles y eternos amigos. El de James fue uno mucho más profundo.

O tal vez lo que deberíamos decir es: cuando James no solo fue James, sino algo más. Y en este punto de la historia es cuando debemos nombrar a Remus John Lupin.

Fue sobre segundo curso. No era la primera broma ni tampoco la última; el comienzo del año ni el final. Por supuesto no era la primera vez que a James le gustaba alguien ni la primera vez que sentía un escalofrío. Muchas otras veces se habían escondido bajo la capa y multitud más había escuchado el mismo susurro, "si nos pillan, me coaccionasteis", de boca de su castaño amigo. Obviamente, ninguna de esas veces los pillaban y aquella vez no sería una excepción. Al menos no en ese sentido.

James s comenzó con un roce, que sin duda no había sido el único. La misma situación, las mismas palabras, el mismo timbre de voz en su nuca y la misma mano suave, tan frágil que rozaba la irrealidad, posándose en su hombro a la hora de ejecutar la broma. No había nada extraño en aquella escena, pero cierto chico de gafas podría jurar que aquella vez fue su inicio. El principio de los comienzos. La sensación de que las cinco letras de su nombre estaban perfectamente puestas y de que alineaban divinamente con las del chico que tras de sí se hallaba.

Si le preguntaran, incluso podría recordar la fecha. A cualquier otra persona le diría que porque ese día fue cuando comenzaron a llamar "Merodeadores" al secreto y desconocido grupo de gamberros que estragos causaba en la escuela. Tal vez afirmaría que lo recordase por el monumental castigo, previa bronca, del que se habían librado. La única razón para que guardara una hoja de calendario de Octubre del 72, con la palabra "inicio" escrita en el día 21, fue que aquel día "James" fue _un poco más_ James, y que "Remus" fue _mucho más_ que Remus.

Tiempo, bastante tiempo después, el ya buscador se atrevería a contar aquella anécdota al segundo partícipe de ella. "Seguramente no lo recuerdes, pero para mí fue…", intentó expresarse sin éxito. Ante la poca coherencia de sus palabras, el ya sabido licántropo le sonrió con dulzura. "Aquel día de Noviembre en que bajaste de la escoba", fue lo que dijo al sorprendido James. "Fui a verte, o a decirte algo, no lo recuerdo. El caso es que cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba allí, bajaste corriendo del campo para gritarme que… ¿cómo era? _Qué cojones hacia debajo de la tormenta_", fingió con bastante falsedad la voz. "Dejaste el entrenamiento del día predecesor a tu primer partido contra Slytherin para asegurarte de que _no hacía más de mis locuras_ y no salía de la habitación. Si no recuerdo mal, aquel fue mi inicio".

Cuando el muchacho pudo recuperarse de la impresión, le devolvió la sonrisa, esta algo más descarada que la del castaño. La del hombre lobo fue una situación extraña pero, como diría James Potter si le preguntaran sobre inicios, _los comienzos no tienen reglas ni pautas a seguir_.


	2. Lluvia

**2 – Lluvia**

Si Remus se pusiera a recordar, cosa que hace muy a menudo, se daría cuenta de que todos los sucesos importantes, al menos los relacionados con James, sucedieron bajo la lluvia.

Bajo la lluvia fue su "inicio", cuando James bajó de la escoba para gritarle aquel día de Noviembre, cuando estaban en primero. Tras buscar hasta caer exhausto, averiguó que el día que James marcaba en su calendario como "inicio" también llovió. Es normal, dirán los que leen esto, puesto que están en Reino Unido. Remus dirá que fue demasiada casualidad que lo hiciera un día en pleno Junio, precisamente cuando salió a pasear.

Sería sobre quinto curso. Daba comienzos el sexto mes y hacía un calor espantoso, pero los alumnos no podían disfrutar de un refrescante baño en el lago. La razón no era el temible calamar gigante, sino los aún más temibles exámenes que se les avecinaban, si no habían ya empezado.

A pesar de que su propio lema era "no salgas hasta no ser capaz de decir el temario en druídico", aquel día el licántropo se permitió un descanso. No descanso de estudiar, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a aquello y no le suponía esfuerzo alguno. Quería descansar de las constantes dudas de Peter, los incesantes flirteos de Sirius y los cambios de humor de Lily con respecto a James. Pero cuando lo pensaba, caía en la cuenta de que esa relación amor-odio era mucho más sencilla que aquella de la que era protagonista.

En definitiva, aquella tarde salió un rato antes del toque de queda a los terrenos del colegio sin tan siquiera avisar a alguien. Hacía bastante viento, lo que daba una horrible sensación de bochorno y hacía que aún menos gente saliera del refugio que daban las frías piedras. Tras pensarlo un rato no se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos, como cuando quería que Sirius lo encontrara, o hacia el "Árbol de los Merodeadores", donde hasta McGonagall podría verle. En esta ocasión fue hacia el puente que daba al inicio del lago; estaba en el lado contrario al campo de Quiddich y no era demasiado transitado.

De un salto se subió a la barandilla de madera y giró para poder observar a los peces que pululaban por las cristalinas aguas. Pudo ver en ellas reflejadas las luces del ocaso, junto con su propia figura, mientras que dejaba vagar su mente. Definitivamente, se comía demasiado la cabeza, a todo tenía que montarle una teoría o razonamiento. Últimamente estaba especialmente enfrascado con cierta persona a quien no encontraba clasificación, razones o historia. Y Remus es de los que se exaspera cuando no encuentra la respuesta a algo.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso? –escuchó a su espalda. No tuvo ni que girarse, pues aunque no hubiera reconocido la voz, el agua reflejaba el rostro del buscador.

- No se en qué estaba pensando el día que te voté como encargado de guardar el mapa –le contestó, mirando cómo sus propios pies se balanceaban hacia delante, hacia detrás, mientras el moreno se sentaba también en el pasamanos, éste al contrario para poder mirarlo de frente.

- No me hizo falta mirarlo. Todos están preocupados por ti, lo sabes, ¿no? –dijo sin reproche alguno, como incitándole a que le contase qué le pasaba. El otro se hizo el desentendido, aún mirando sus piernas en movimiento-. Sirius lleva un buen rato buscándote. Dice que no es normal en ti, que tú no eres de los que se arriesgan a salir por la noche para que les quiten puntos. Opina que eres un desconsiderado por no haber dejado ni una nota. Ahora debe estar a punto de amenazar a los cuadros para saber adónde has ido.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Cada uno se centraba en su propio punto del paisaje, no buscando evitar al otro pero tampoco intentando conseguir su atención. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, en los que Remus se maldijo a sí mismo en infinidad de lenguas, levantó la mirada y enfocó hacia los ojos avellana.

- ¿Y tú, James? ¿Por qué no me dices que estabas preocupado por mí, que llevabas un rato buscándome y que piensas que soy un desconsiderado? –a decir verdad su voz no mostraba enfado, amargura o resentimiento. Es como si estuviera preguntando un párvulo, "Señorita, ¿por qué el cielo es azul y el césped verde?" o más bien, "¿por qué con James todo es diferente?".

Como respuesta el buscador se acercó al rostro pálido, con una sonrisa apacible, pegando habas frentes y haciendo que sus narices rozaran. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa ante la visión de un Remus TAN sonrojado.

- Porque todo eso ya lo sabes –sonrió aún más, de aquella forma a la que el licántropo le gustaría inmortalizar para siempre. Pero en vez de mostrar su lado más débil, se limitó a poner cara de resignación y suspirar "en eso tienes razón", mientras que el moreno bajaba de un salto.

Mientras el castaño bajaba, se permitió tardar lo suficiente como para poder hilar un par de pensamientos. Allí estaba, el maldito Potter, causante de su actual jaqueca y de un montón de sensaciones contradictorias. Allí estaba, con su estúpida sonrisa despreocupada y la mano extendida hacia él.

- Si no nos damos prisa, nos va a llover. Al parecer el viento ha traído nubes de tormenta… -comentó el foco de sus pensamientos. "Lluvia en plena ola de calor de Junio", apuntó mentalmente el hombre lobo. La mano extendida lo cogió por la muñeca y comenzó a correr, teniendo como consecuencia que casi cayeran. Un trueno estalló y pronto sintieron las refrescantes gotas de lluvia rodar por sus rostros.

Quizás no tuviera la respuesta al porqué del mundo, ni la de qué y porqué James. Pero ese día de lluvia en Junio fue memorable porque sí tuvo una revelación: no importa el qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde o por qué, hay experiencias que aparecen para ser vividas, recordadas y sentidas.

Y no importa que estés enamorado de aquel muchacho rebelde que mira desde una ventana cómo corres bajo la lluvia tirado por su mejor amigo; en ocasiones tienes que extender la mano y dejarla caer con gracia y sutileza sobre la de aquella persona que, sabiendo que piensas en ella, se sienta junto a ti sobre el viejo puente de madera.


	3. Reglas

**3 – Reglas**

James siempre ha roto las reglas. No es que _necesitara_ romperlas, como es el caso de Sirius, para mostrar su independencia. Él lo llevaba en la sangre. Y el mejor modo de romper las normas, es mediante el humor.

Un buen ejemplo es el de la fiesta de noveno cumpleaños de su primo Patrick. Ambos eran de la misma edad y por eso eran los Potter a quienes antes llegaba la invitación. Aquel día, mientras sus padres saludaban a Irma, la madre de Patrick, cambió el regalo familiar por su propia invención. Cuando, en mitad de la celebración, Patrick abrió el regalo y metió la mano, sintió un cosquilleo. La sacó asustado del paquete para ver que su brazo, desde el codo hasta las uñas, había desaparecido. Todos se escandalizaron, su primo lloraba y su mano reaparecía poco a poco convertida en un garfio. James no pudo parar de reír en una semana.

Esa noche, bajo la dura mirada de su madre y de la práctica totalidad de su familia, el Sr. Potter llevó a su hijo a otra habitación. "Cualquier castigo merece la pena por ese espectáculo", se dijo el niño. Para su sorpresa, nada más estar a solas su padre le sonrió con orgullo. "¿De dónde sacas todo ese potencial, criajo?", rió su padre mientras revolvía (aún más) el pelo del chiquillo. "De todas formas, la Tía Irma es con la que siempre me he llevado peor". Esa noche, James pudo repetir postre.

Aunque no siempre sus padres le apoyaron rompiendo normas. Aceptaban pequeñas bromas o incumplimientos de los protocolos (ya que veían éstos sinceramente absurdos), pero muchas veces le castigaron, como aquel día en párvulos cuando hizo que todos sus compañeros se levantaran de la siesta (que él se negaba rotundamente a dormir) tosiendo pompas de jabón. ¿Acaso era su problema si la torpe de su profesora se olvidaba la varita donde - y con quien no debía?

Cuando entró en Hogwarts, todo fue aún mejor. Con Sirius encontró al mejor compañero de bromas que pudiera pedirse; con Peter, un estupendo chivo expiatorio y seguidor. Desde el primer día encontró especial diversión en hacer que aquel narizonas de Slytherin apareciera con un peinado punk diferente según el estado atmosférico, o en exasperar a la niña pelirroja con la que compartía casa. Pero faltaba algo.

Tenían el cerebro de operaciones, el ejecutor, el vigilante, las víctimas y el público. Pero en aquella ecuación faltaba algo, o alguien. Y se percató de ello poco antes de cumplir su primer mes en Hogwarts. Más tarde bautizarían ese "algo" como "Voz de la Conciencia", "Figura de la Madurez", "Sensatez Personificada" o simplemente Moony. Pero todo aquello aún no lo sabían.

_-Peter, Sirius, ¿entendéis el plan? Es muy sencillo, solo tenéis que esperar el momento justo, cuando todos y cada uno de los habitantes del castillo estén en otras cosas, y entonces será cuando yo… -explicaba el moreno con un plano y una pluma en la oreja._

_-No funcionará –dijo una voz serena. Los tres miraron hacia la cama donde su compañero de habitación parecía ignorarles mientras leía tranquilamente-. Ese plan tiene muchas lagunas y no os habéis informado lo suficiente._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó molesto James, quien aún no había encontrado el gustillo a eso de que te corrigieran._

_-Lo principal de lo que no os habéis dado cuenta es lo siguiente: todas las tardes, a las seis, la Sra. Pince sale a tomarse una infusión en las cocinas. Tarda unos 20 minutos y 4 tanto en ir como en volver. Para cuando saliera, viendo la duración de vuestro plan, os pillaría. Además, está el factor "prefectos". Esa zona está vigilada por los Slytherins y ninguno en su no tan sano juicio os dejaría solos, habiendo (o no) una oportunidad de quitar puntos a los Gryffindors. Os perseguirían para ver si tramáis algo aunque ayudarais a los elfos domésticos a limpiar el suelo. Cosa que, por supuesto, nunca haríais._

_Todos lo miraron fijamente unos instantes, analizando cada una de las palabras del castaño. Lupin, sabían que se llamaba._

_-¿Hay unas cocinas? –exclamó Peter, con los ojos brillantes de emoción._

_-¿Hay elfos domésticos? –inquirió a su vez James, confuso pues en ese tiempo aún no había visto ninguno._

_-¿Y entonces qué sugieres, Lupin? –preguntó Sirius con una desconfianza que rozaba la curiosidad. En su antiguo y rechazado estatus social no había hueco para gente tan callada, seria y –ejem- pobre._

_-Algo que ninguno de vosotros conseguiría –dijo con una inocente sonrisa._

_El día de la verdad, Remus se encontraba preparado en el pasillo correcto en el momento justo. Los otros tres estaban escondidos tras una esquina, realmente nerviosos. Con un par de libros entre los brazos, abordó el castaño a una mujer que jurarían no haber visto en la vida (¿realmente tenía el colegio biblioteca?). Hablaron ambos un poco y automáticamente se la metió en el bolsillo. De pronto, el chico le dijo algo mientras señalaba hacia la esquina._

_-¿De verdad? –inquirió la mujer mientras miraba hacia la dirección que le señalaba y se ajustaba las gafas._

_-Se lo juro –por un momento pensaron que los estaba delatando, hasta que los dos se acercaron al tapiz que había algo más a su izquierda. Remus señaló algo en el dibujo-. ¿Lo ve? Se lo dije._

_-¡Tantos años viendo ese tapiz y yo sin darme cuenta! –exclamó, interesándose por el detalle que hubiera. Tomando aquello como señal, los otros corrieron hacia una de las clases sin ser vistos._

_Estando a punto de salir, chistaron con preocupación a Remus, que los esperaba fuera, pues filch se acercaba por su espalda. La última vez que vieron a su compañero antes de la mañana siguiente, Filch lo seguía hacia otra clase completamente alejada del camino de vuelta de los bromistas, mientras le explicaba algo._

_Cuando comenzó a nevar en mitad de la clase de Transformaciones del día siguiente, todos dieron las gracias a Remus. Iban a preguntarle en la comida cómo consiguió ganarse a la bibliotecaria, el conserje y los prefectos cuando un chico rubio varios años mayor lo aprisionó._

_-Sé que fuiste tú, niñato. Por tu culpa me han quitado el título de prefecto y me estropeaste el ligue que llevaba trabajándome un mes. Te juro que esta me la pagas, maldito…_

_-¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Qué coño haces? –gritó Sirius mientras se interponía entre el ex - prefecto y su compañero. En ese momento cualquiera hubiera jurado que tenía varios años más, y que nunca había abandonado su puesto entre los privilegiados de la sociedad acabando Gryffindor. Porque Sirius sabía qué era capaz de hacer una Malfoy, y no le gustaba en absoluto._

_-No pasa nada, en serio –dijo Remus con seriedad mientras apartaba al moreno para poder plantar cara, con su figura delgaducha y aspecto enfermizo, al aristocrático Lucius-. Malfoy, siento de veras que te hayan quitado el único título que verdaderamente importa en este colegio, o al menos el único al que puedes aspirar. Al jefe de tu casa le va a costar trabajo encontrar una serpiente aún más rastrera que las demás para sustituirte. En cuanto a lo de el rollo en el aula junto a las cocinas, ¿acaso es mi culpa que no sepas tratar a una mujer o llevarla a algún sitio donde no os pillara Filch? No me digas que soy la causa de tus fracasos sexuales o políticos, Lucius._

_Aquel día Remus tuvo que ir a la enfermería por tener la nariz rota, pero ningún hechizo de Madame Pomfrey fue capaz de quitarle la gamberra sonrisa de su rostro. Nada más irse, acompañado por la pelirroja y por un preocupado Peter, Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar a James "algún día convertiré a ese tío en mujer y me casaré con ella". Esa noche vitorearon a Remus y, oficialmente, se convirtió en su amigo. James supo que ahí estaba lo que faltaba en los Merodeadores._

No incumplió del todo su promesa cuando, años después, Sirius se encontraba haciéndole un completo análisis bucal a su inseparable licántropo, mientras lo acorralaba contra el sofá. Y con eso aparecía la única regla que James no podía permitirse romper: lo que ha unido el amor, que no lo separe la gente.


	4. Café

**4 – Café**

Tanto Remus como Lily, AMAN el café. Lo adoran. Sueñan con ser los fundadores de una religión basada en la adoración de las plantaciones de café. Y la difundirán por toda la comunidad mágica tras haber llegado a primer ministro (o primera ministra) gracias a una tesis sobre las propiedades mágicas del café. Cada vez que lo comentan, el resto ríe. Ellos se miran como si en verdad estuvieran trabajando en aquel principio, y ganara el primero que lo publicase. Y ambos se casarían, como consecuencia de no soportar a ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra, y se cambiarían el apellido para ser los Señores de Café. Remus John Café y Lilian Café, señora de Remus. Sí, a veces incluso a los prefectos se les va la olla.

Esa fue la primera norma que ambos rompieron. Sí, sorprendente, coincidieron en lo mismo. Lily pudo contenerse hasta llegar a 3º, pero entonces sus ansias la pudieron. Remus sólo llegó hasta el segundo mes de clase. Descubrió, con ayuda de la Sra. Pince, cómo entrar en las cocinas, y allí se refugiaba por las noches, cuando aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con sus compañeros de habitación. La primera vez que fue, James le siguió bajo su capa, y entró junto a él. Lo asustó con un "¿te gusta el café?" junto a su oído, cuando aún era invisible. "Sí, me gusta el café", fue la brillante respuesta del castaño, reconociendo su voz a pesar de no verle. "Mola. Pensé que solo los adultos tomaban café", le dijo mientras se destapaba y se sentaba junto a él. "Viéndoos a vosotros, no puedo evitar pensar que en verdad sí que soy un adulto. Pero llevan engañándome todos estos años para que pudieran ponerme como vuestro vigilante en Hogwarts". El moreno rió y le golpeó suavemente el hombro, mientras murmuraba algo que no pudo entender. Pero supo que, en esencia, quería que fueran amigos.

Y allí se encontraba Remus, varios cursos e incontables cafés después, sentado en un taburete de las cocinas mientras esperaba que uno de los elfos le trajera su pedido. Y entonces fue cuando, como otras varias ocasiones, el cuadro que era la apertura a las cocinas se abrió, para dejar pasar a una aparente nada.

-¡Hey, Moony! ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió el buscador mientras se quitaba la capa que le cubría. Se sentó junto a su amigo mientras un elfo le tendía una taza diciendo "aquí tiene su café Harrar, señor". Inmediatamente, el muchacho recordó la vez que lo siguió hasta ese sitio- ¡Ja! ¡El cartero siempre llama dos veces! –exclamó señalando la taza.

-Creo que lo que quieres decir es "el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen" –corrigió, mientras comprimía una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-Bah, el caso, tú me entendiste. He vuelto a pillarte con un café en la mano –hizo una seña a un elfo, para que le trajera lo que debía conocer como "lo de siempre".

-Como si no me hubieras visto beber café desde que nos conocemos –dijo mientras disfrutaba de su café Etíope. Esa era una de las cosas que echaría de menos cuando, en algo más de un año, dejaran el colegio: el café de importación.

-Por eso me preocupo, creo que vas a generar una preocupante adicción a la cafeína. Y voy a odiar tener que pelearme con Sirius para ver quién es el que te paga la desintoxicación –el otro se limitó a mirarle con fastidio, o como mirarías a un niño demasiado adorable como para regañar, aun sabiendo que tienes que hacerlo. La verdad es que, en el fondo, James no era más que eso. El de gafas puso la cara más "sinceramente" lastimera que pudo-. Eh, no te enfades conmigo, ¿es que no puedo preocuparme por ti?

-No me vengas con tus chantajes emocionales, Potter –dijo fingiendo un enfado con el que ocultaba la risa que le producía la infantil expresión de su amigo.

-Ahora mismo acabas de recordarme a… -dejó la frase en el aire, mientras miraba con fijeza el postre que le habían traído, como si ahora mismo fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. No podía, o quería, mirar a su lado.

-A Lily –completó por él, sin mostrar ningún indicio de haberse percatado de la actitud de James. Por supuesto, se había percatado-. Creo que lo vuestro va por buen camino, últimamente apenas te grita y soporta más de una hora contigo al lado. Deberías invitarla a cenar, clandestinamente, por supuesto, en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

-¿Tú crees? –exclamó contento, pero pocos segundos después comenzó a echar cuentas con los dedos- Mhh, no va a poder ser. Ya sabes, tu problema peludo es lo primero. Y no me vengas con tus tonterías, Lupin, de que podrás hacerlo solo –ignoró el "¿ahora quién es el que se parece a Lily?", mientras recobraba su tono normal de voz-. Además, me da miedo dejar a Peter solo contigo y Sirius hasta que te transformes. A saber lo que pensaréis hacer…

-¡Eh! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un insatisfecho sexual que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para tirarse a lo que sea, a pesar de que haya alguien delante? ¡Ni que fuera un adolescente con las hormonas en plena revolución! –dijo, alzando la taza de café y colocando la otra mano en el pecho con gesto dramático- Y ya sabes que de adolescente yo nada, que en realidad soy aquel adulto infiltrado para vigilaros, después de haber sido engañado toda mi vida –bromeó.

-Quizás tú no, pero acabas de definir a tu incontrolable novio –sonrió, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas del otro-. ¿Sabes? Vas a conseguir lo imposible: hacer que mi querido_ hermano_ asiente la cabeza. Dentro de poco comenzaré a llamarte "cuñis" –y de nuevo prestó una desmesurada atención al tenedor que se encontraba dando vueltas con el postre. _Eres un maldito metepatatas, Prongs_, se reprendió a sí mismo. Pero, como solía suceder en ocasiones, cuando uno se refugia en el humor no puede abandonarlo.

-Eh, no te embales. Eso será si consigo aguantarlo hasta que se haga lo imposible. ¿Has intentado alguna vez ser pareja de… _eso_? Es más hiperactivo que Peter en sus días de azúcar –dijo intentando suavizar el asunto.

-Pero hacéis buena pareja. Si lo has soportado todo este tiempo, no creo que pueda llegar a ser peor –una curiosa y no demasiado decente sonrisa le hizo ver que quizá si fuera peor, pero que él no iba a preguntar.

-¿Sabes? Te doy la razón en cuanto a lo de mi obsesión sobre el café porque he llegado a relacionarme con él. Es decir, a todos los hombres ingleses les gusta el té, y yo me decanto por el café. Sirius es como el café Harrar, es de gran calidad y para gustos característicos, o en otra palabra, extraños. Me gustan otros cafés, como el Minas Gerais, que es mucho más fino y suave, pero no puede encontrarse siempre. O no siempre lo puedo probar. Y yo soy muy de costumbres, por eso prefiero el Harrar –intentó explicarse. Después de razonar sus propias palabras y ver que no tenían sentido alguno, terminó de un solo trago la taza-. Generalmente soy capaz de hacer frases y metáforas coherentes, debe ser la Luna.

-Será –concedió James quien, sorprendentemente, había entendido el significado del párrafo. Cosas de animagos o de magos con poderes extra, suponemos-. Pero que sepas que, ahora más que nunca, estoy convencido de que eres un adicto. ¿Quieres probar este pastel de arándanos? Está de muerte.

-Te aviso que si mueres, Lily se queda sin cita y Peter sin compañía en la transformación –comentó, mientras tomaba del tenedor del moreno un generoso trozo-. Pues sí, está bastante buena.

James lo miró fijamente unos instantes, para después alargar la mano y quitarle los restos de arándanos que quedaron en la comisura de su boca. Dispuesto a acarrear las consecuencias del sucesor sonrojo, quitó la ahora mancha de su dedo metiéndolo levemente en la boca.

-Ya sabes que yo soy muy inglés, pero quizás ese café Gerais me gusta. Era fino y suave, ¿no? –dijo mirando a nada en especial, con su característica sonrisa Potteriana- Es posible que le vaya bien a mi pastel –desde aquel día, las palabras "inglés", "café", "té" y "pastel" tuvieron nuevos significados.

-Quizás. Deberíamos combinarlos algún día –a pesar de la simple frase, aquellas palabras perfectamente medidas hicieron que ambos regresaran a la habitación con una curiosa sonrisa.


	5. Poesía

**5 – Poesía**

Que a Remus le gustara la poesía no fue ninguna sorpresa para sus amigos. "Ya sabíamos lo moñas que eres", le respondió Sirius guiñándole el ojo. James se limitó a apuntarlo en su lista mental de "coincidencias entre Lily y Remus", la cual estaba tomando unas longitudes extremas.

El moreno llegaba de su entrenamiento de quiddich bastante tarde, al ser el capitán se había entretenido corrigiendo algún que otro fallo. Cuando salió de los vestuarios ya estaba la cena muy comenzada y no los pilló en el Comedor. Comió casi atragantándose y se sorprendió al ver la Sala Común estaba tan vacía que Remus se había atrevido a tumbarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Sirius. Tenía un libro entre las manos.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Podríais haberme esperado, no? –dijo molesto, pero sonriendo interiormente ante la concentración que presentaba el otro animago viendo el cabello castaño- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Yo, aguantarme las ganas de tirarme algo, o a alguien… -nada, cero, ninguna muestra de vida en el espécimen "Moony". Sirius suspiró, derrotado- Y aquí el señor Rata-de-biblioteca está leyendo.

-¿Y qué lees? –se interesó James, mientras soltaba las cosas del entrenamiento y se ponía cómodo en el hueco libre del gran sofá. Remus ocupaba unos dos tercios de éste.

-A un tal Gustavo Adolfo… ¿Quequer? Ah, no, Bécquer –se corrigió a sí mismo Black, mientras respondía por el absorto en la lectura licántropo.

-¿Y qué escribe este tal Bécquer? –prosiguió, esperando que Lupin volviera al planeta Tierra.

-Ya sabes, esa poesía cursilona para tías o maricones –esta nueva respuesta de Sirius hizo que, al fin, el castaño contestase.

-Hola, James, no te esperamos porque era muy tarde. Te hemos visto jugar desde la torre, veo que has mejorado. Sirius, si quieres desahogarte, hay un cuarto de baño a unos 20 metros de ti, y si no, cientos de chicas en la escuela. ESTABA, pretérito imperfecto de indicativo, leyendo algo que nunca entenderíais, o en su defecto, os gustaría, hasta que os pusisteis a charlar como unas cotorras. Y Sirius, vuelve a comentar nada sobre las orientaciones sexuales ajenas, que no es tan ajena porque perteneces a ella, y ya veremos si vuelves a estar en la misma habitación que yo.

"La Luna", fue lo que vocalizó Sirius sin emitir sonido y haciendo un círculo en el aire junto a su cabeza. Esos días estaba un poco –demasiado- irascible y si le quitaban la poesía, su único método de evasión o relajación, solo tenían a un duro y molesto hombre lobo.

-Venga, venga, haya paz. Remus, ¿por qué no nos lees algo? –dijo intentando calmar el enfado de los dorados ojos. Lo consiguió con la oferta, con lo que el prefecto sonrió.

-Está bien, pero no empecéis a poner pegas porque me largo a la casa de los gritos, ¿eh? –comenzó a buscar entre las páginas del fino libro para acabar en una página que al parecer le gustaba especialmente, tomando como referencia su sonrisa. Su cara volvió a ser seria, mientras que el chico sobre el que estaba le seguía acariciando el pelo. Aclaró su garganta y empezó a recitar-: _¿Quieres que de ese…_

_¿Quieres que de ese néctar delicioso_

_No te amargue la hez?_

_Pues aspírale, acércale a tus labios_

_Y déjale después._

_¿Quieres que conservemos una dulce_

_Memoria de este amor?_

_Pues amémonos hoy mucho y mañana_

_Digámonos, ¡adiós!_

Terminó de recitar la rima, la número LVIII, para fijar la mirada en un punto en el aire. O al menos eso parecía, pues en realidad miraba hacia el campo de quiddich. James no se percató de nada, pero mientras la dulce voz de su amigo se repetía suavemente como un eco en su cabeza, sintió una especie de congoja. Un duro nudo en la garganta, que le impedía prácticamente respirar.

-No entiendo al tipo ese –declaró Sirius, atrayendo la atención de los ahora únicos de la sala-. Si estás enamorado y te corresponde, ¿por qué abandonar a esa persona? Es estúpido, se supone que si quieres a alguien, también quieres pasar toda la vida juntos… -hizo como quien reflexionara unos instantes, para después desperezarse y, tras apenas rozar los labios de Remus, se levantó- Rem, siento decirte que lees cosas rarísimas. Me voy a dar un rato el coñazo a Peter, que sigue en el cuarto haciendo deberes de última hora.

Subió las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos de los –ilegales según las normas del colegio- pantalones vaqueros muggles que llevaba, dejando ahora completamente solos a su mejor amigo y a su… su Remus, sin saber el silencio e incomode que iba a provocar con ello. Pasaron unos largos minutos sin mediar palabra pero sin intención de moverse, hasta que el chico de pelo azabache se decidió a hacer algo. Algo con tal de que aquel nudo no le matara, dejándole sin respiración.

-Pues a mi me ha gustado. Y creo que tiene muchísimo sentido –su voz fue degradando desde un ronco graznido hasta su tono habitual. Al parecer hablando, el nudo se disipaba un poco-. Es decir, si permaneces amando a una persona sabiendo que lo pasaréis mal… Sólo guardarás malos recuerdos de aquello que debería haber sido perfecto. Es mejor vivir lo mejor posible los pocos momentos que puedas, y recordarlos el resto de tu vida como la perfección que conseguiste –divagó y, a pesar de estar hablando en tercera persona, ambos se sintieron como primera y segunda.

Una extraña atmósfera los envolvió y se sintieron los únicos habitantes del mundo. Antes de darse cuenta, James estaba sentado con sus piernas a apenas unos centímetros de la cabeza del aun recostado prefecto. Los ojos dorados conectaron con los avellanas y en ambos pares podían leerse, además del creciente sentimiento de culpabilidad, muchas más cosas de las que podían ser dichas. Sensaciones que los llenaban y desbordaban, mientras rezaban inconscientemente para no ahogarse con ellas.

-Me gusta la parte del néctar, ¿Cómo era? –preguntó con su perfectamente ensayada sonrisa de inocencia, cien por cien Potter, marca registrada, a la vez que arqueaba la espalda para "escuchar" a su amigo, quien apenas conseguía forzar un susurro.

-_Pues aspírale… acércale a tus labios…_ -Remus sentía que el lobo se encogía, para acabar convertido en un nervioso cachorro que esperaba que algo pasara. ALGO, por lo que más quisiera. Lo que llevaba esperando, mientras se negaba a creerlo, cada vez que aquellos momentos íntimos sucedían. Pero aquella vez, y su temblorosa y débil voz lo demostraban, no iba a acabar como siempre: un comentario gracioso, un par se risas y a olvidarlo. Mientras las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios, podía ver los ojos avellana acercándose cada vez más a los suyos, hasta que sintió cómo los alientos de ambos entrechocaban- _y no le dejes después_ –terminó modificando el verso con un exhausto suspiro.

Y aquellas distancias TENÍAN que ser salvadas, porque llega un momento en que las circunstancias hacen imposible el ignorar los impulsos. Aquella sensación sin forma pero que existía, que se presentaba en los momentos más inesperados y que les hacía palpitar los corazones de una manera extraña.

Ninguno supo en qué momento la espalda de James tuvo la suficiente flexibilidad como para aguantar la posición, o cuándo exactamente empezaron a besarse. Solo sabrían que aquella noche, solos en el sofá y por unos instantes, olvidaron la culpabilidad, sus parejas o que existía el aire. Se transmitieron la vida con aquel intercambio de impulsos, se abandonaron a aquello que estaba prohibido pero que _necesitaban_ hacer. Porque los sentimientos reprimidos se habían vuelto demasiados y aquel monstruo sin forma estaba de acuerdo con seguir el consejo de Bécquer: _amémonos hoy mucho…_ Y se amaron, boca con boca, hasta que volvieron a la dura realidad. Era tarde y el oxígeno se echaba en falta.

Con pereza, los labios se retardaron en separarse. Tenían los ojos cerrados, precisaban urgentemente de aire y las gafas del moreno estaban mal colocadas. Pero ninguno se movió, estaban demasiado ocupados en grabar cada descarga eléctrica en la memoria. Cada línea de los labios del otro en sus propios labios. Cada sentimiento compartido, en lo más profundo de su alma, donde nadie pudiera descubrir que habían pecado.

Remus pensó que era todo lo contrario a Sirius. Cuando Sirius te besa, o lo hace demasiado rápido como para sentirlo (cuando no quiere tener que acabar magreándose con el licántropo, cosa que no sucede demasiado a menudo) o tan profundo que te quita el aire. Su lengua te explora, marca territorio y deja claro quien manda. Es ansiosa y, a pesar de todo eso, es capaz de mostrar cariño. Aquel beso había sido dulce, lento, no tan suave como para no notarlo pero sí lo suficiente como para causarte escalofríos y pedir más. Pero no lo haces porque sabes que ese momento se romperá entonces, que aquello que ambos representan desaparecería, que perderían la magia que se desprende cuando están juntos. Con James todo es diferente, no tiene sentido ni fundamentos y sabes que no durará mucho, que no puede ser, pero lo haces. Porque crees que es justo ir al infierno si esa es la pena por un beso.

James ni siquiera pensó comparar el beso. Antes de decidirse por Lily había besado a multitud de chicas, pero es totalmente diferente a besar a un hombre. Con un hombre hay saliva, hay deseo y hay más cosas de las que imaginas. James sabía que los labios de Remus eran demasiado parecidos a los de Lily, que la forma de suspirar después del encuentro podría haber sido la misma, pero siempre jurará que los besos, a pesar de iguales, son diferentes. Porque con Lily todo está bien, se repite y el mundo es perfecto con ella. Con Remus, su amigo al fin y al cabo, prestas mucha más atención a tonterías como el roce de sus narices o el calor que desprenden las mejillas. Prestas atención porque no hay nada que te diga "vais a volver a hacerlo" o "es la persona de tu vida". Porque no eres capaz de saber qué pasará después.

Ambos abrieron los ojos casi al unísono, pero esta vez la sonrisa con la que solían acabar en los momentos juntos no se veía por ninguna parte. Sentían, a pesar de que les costara admitir tal tontería, que si sonreían, alguien sabría lo que habían hecho. Se levantaron lentamente y James ayudó, tendiéndole la mano, a Remus a ponerse en pie.

-Buena forma de quitarme el mal humor –dijo el licántropo con los ojos demasiado brillantes, y un hoyuelo en la comisura de la boca que no podía ser causa de otra cosa más que de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, tú solo pide –le contestó con el mismo brillo en la mirada-. Sí, y lo raro de la escena era la poesía…

-James… -pero no llegó a continuar la frase. Ambos supieron que no debían hacer o decir nada. Seguir sus vidas, con sus parejas y con la misma relación de siempre. No pedirían más momentos como aquel, pues si llegaba, querían sorprenderse con ellos. No hubo más roce mientras subían a la habitación y las "buenas noches" fueron las de siempre. No se colaron en la cama del otro ni cortaron con Sirius o con Lily. Lo único que quedaba como muestra de aquel secreto era el repentino gusto de Potter por la poesía, y un libro de pastas negras que yacía olvidado en el suelo de la Torre Gryffindor. La página abierta, la 199, citaba la rima IX.

_Besa el aura que gime blandamente / las leves ondas que jugando riza. / Besa el sol a la nube en occidente / y de púrpura y oro la matiza; / la llama en derredor del tronco ardiente / por besar a otra llama se desliza / y hasta el sauce inclinándose a su peso / al río que le besa, vuelve un beso._


	6. Escape

**6 – Escape**

Nunca había tenido miedo a las alturas. Se le daba bien clase de vuelo (a pesar de ser un negado para el quiddich) y le encantaba mirar por la terraza de su abuelo Alphonse, que vivía en una undécima planta. Cuando montó en avión para viajar a Nápoles (siguiendo sus padres el rumor de un medimago retirado capaz de curar la licantropía), estuvo pegando brincos una semana. La primera –y única- vez que estuvo tan colocado como para aceptar subir a la moto de Sirius, adoró el despegue, la sensación del viento contra su cara, la nuca del muchacho contra sus labios. El poder extender los brazos y ser llevado por la brisa.

Miraba ahora hacia el lejano suelo y se preguntaba si sería lo mismo que entonces. Si podría extender los brazos, cortar el aire con su cuerpo antes de que éste lo cortara a él. Si, imaginando que aquella nuca desmelenada aún rozaba sus labios, sería capaz de olvidar lo que ocurriría en el momento del aterrizaje. Pero sobre todo se preguntaba si a alguien le importaría, si de veras merecía la pena seguir con los pies en la fría piedra del ventanal.

Mestizo, anormal, bestia, engendro, híbrido. Licántropo. Monstruo. Y ahora _asesino_ era otra de las posibles denominaciones que usarían. Porque la usarían, se enterarían, lo expulsarían. Lo expulsarían como llevaba temiendo que ocurriera todos aquellos años, los mejores años de su vida. Que, a parecer de su pesimismo, estaban ya durando demasiado. Pero aquello no hubiera significado sólo la expulsión o rechazo del mundo mágico, sino una visita bastante prolongada de Azkaban. _Podría haberle matado_. Y no a un desconocido, a un borracho o a un kamikaze. No, a un compañero.

_Asesino, asesino, asesino_.

Sabía que si no lo hubieran parado, hubiera matado a Severus sin dudar. Y luego se hubiera ensañado con el cadáver, conociendo a su lobo interior. Los remordimientos para la parte humana. Pero, lo peor, es que también los hubiera matado.

_A ellos_.

Lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. En una sola noche habían infringido todas las normas habidas y por haber, _por él_. Si ellos fueran los expulsados, sería su culpa. Si ellos fueran los que hubieran corrido el peligro de muerte…

"_Vamos, Moony, pero si no pasó nada"_, diría Sirius después. Lo diría si no lo hubiera estado evitando desde que recuperó su forma. Tampoco es que el otro se hubiera esforzado en buscarlo. Lo más seguro es que, tras ejecutar su golpe de gracia, ya se cansara de él. Que pensara otra persona con la que conseguir la broma del siglo. O, en el caso de que Sirius no fuera TAN malo como aparenta, seguramente lo hubo ahuyentado con las frías palabras que le dedicó en cuanto fue capaz de hablar.

_Fuera de mi vida_.

Rió interior y amargamente. ¿Que se fuese de su vida? ¿De qué vida, si no tenía? Miró hacia el cielo estrellado, centrándose en la gran y ya no tan perfecta esfera menguante. "Tú me la quitaste", murmuró con una voz cargada de reproche, incluso odio, pero sobre todo de amargura. Volvió a fijar la vista hacia abajo, cómo su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en el ventanal de piedra. Sus pies descalzos aguantaban estoicamente el frío de la roca, pues aún más frío hacía dentro de su ser. Continuó hasta ver el oscuro suelo que le esperaba a varios pisos de distancia.

_Sólo un paso, Remus, sé valiente por una vez en la vida_.

Siempre juraría que el Sombrero se equivocó al colocarle en la casa de los héroes y valientes. No, los héroes mataban a los monstruos como él en los cuentos. Los valientes luchan por su honor y por su justicia, no tantean la roca de una pared que no se moverá por sí misma. Sería la única acción valiente de su vida y en su lápida mandarían a tallar: _Remus J. Lupin. Fue lo bastante valiente como para lanzarse al vacío, pero no para afrontar su vida_.

Si esperase más, lo encontrarían. Le pedirían mil y una disculpas y le meterían en la cabeza tonterías como que importa a mucha gente y que el mundo sería peor sin él. Ja sarcástico a todos los que opinen eso. Porque si al mundo le importase lo más mínimo, nunca lo hubiera maldito. Nunca hubiera dejado que se convirtiera en lo que es. Nunca hubiera dejado que su vida fuera tan asquerosa.

_Indigna, sucia, repulsiva. Sólo otro híbrido desgraciado_.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, su mente se nubló y le pitaron los oídos. Sus sentidos licántropos no sólo se daban a la fuga, sino que los humanos también desaparecían. Únicamente tenía la necesidad de acabar con aquella farsa, la réplica de una vida que no merece ni ser llamada así. Un ser creado para matar, para protagonizar cuentos con moralejas fatales para los de su especie, para creer que está recibiendo un cariño y un aprecio especiales que luego le son arrebatados.

Y a nadie le importa, como no le importa que falte a clase una vez al mes o como no le importaría si lo hiciera. Y a pesar de su mente nublada, la sensación de volver a volar parecía la más clara y sencilla de todas. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era expuesto a la nocturna brisa, mientras levantaba un pie y avanzaba. Tan sólo unos centímetros y haría lo mejor que podría esperarse de un licántropo…

-Escapar no es la solución –pudo oír junto a su oído. Inmediatamente retrocedió un paso, para sentir ahora unos brazos entorno a su cintura y un aliento en su cuello. No tuvo ni tan siquiera que mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Tampoco pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo-. Y quiero que sepas que no te dejaré hacerlo. Yo te seguiré. Estaré pegado a ti adondequiera que saltes. Pero no te dejaré huir, ¿entiendes?

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo escocían las lágrimas al contacto con el aire. Pero ni eso ni el pensamiento de que eran dos personas a varias decenas de metros del suelo parecían tan importantes como el hecho de que allí se encontraba, abrazándole y amenazando con suicidarse con él. Simplemente contradictorio.

-Siempre eres tú el que evitas que haga mis burradas. Ahora es mi turno de ser el maduro y, por primera vez, quitar una tontería de la cabeza. Créeme, este día pasará a la historia como _El día en que Colgado Potter fue más razonable que Remus Lupin_. Y me aplaudirán, me pedirán autógrafos y me preguntarán cómo lo hice. Y tienes que estar conmigo cuando lo hagan, para poder decir "incluso éstos tienen sus días malos, pero por suerte, además de buscador, soy salvador". Tienes que estar conmigo para mirarme con esa cara que pones cada vez que digo una tontería tan grande que hasta a mí me parece tonta. Por eso no puedes hacerlo.

_Simplemente James_.


	7. Celos

**7 – Celos**

Mi nombre es Sirius Black, y soy uno de los más talentosos magos que jamás hayan pasado por Hogwarts (ni que decir que el más atractivo). Moreno, ojos grises y sonrisa seductora. Pero no voy a hablar de mí –a pesar de lo que repita Evans, SÍ soy capaz de hacerlo-, sino de mis dos mejores amigos: James y Remus.

James es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi camarada, Prongs. El alma de los Merodeadores, Gryffindor entre Gryffindors. En definitiva, James es JAMES, punto. Y en este momento tengo unos deseos inmensos de matarle.

Matarle, descuartizarle, robarle la escoba o prepararle una cita a ciegas con Snape. Porque –y esto NO da la razón a Lily, solamente que es necesario para narrar los hechos- yo, Sirius Orión Black, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy celoso. Pero no celoso por cualquiera de las fulanas de esta escuela, o de que alguna de ellas fuera a robarme a mis amigos (si soporté y pude encariñarme con la pelirroja, aguanto lo que me echen), no. Esto es mucho peor. El horror de los horrores, el Ragnarok entre los Apocalipsis. YO, Sirius Black, estoy celoso de mi amigo. Celoso de James. Celoso por Remus.

Remus también es mi mejor amigo. En un principio era el padre que nunca tuve –porque _eso_ no fue un padre-; después pasó a algo diferente, pero no mi hermano porque ese puesto ya estaba ocupado. Cuando me di cuenta de lo realmente tontas que son las chicas, empecé a flirtear con él. Y se daba cuenta, eso tenedlo por seguro, solo que le gustaba hacerse el interesante. Y que bien lo hacía. Por culpa de ese licántropo estúpido –ah, sí, se me olvidaba, Remus es un hombre lobo-, me humillé. Rompí mi máscara por él. Por primera –y única- vez me declaré a alguien. Por primera –y de nuevo única- vez pedí una oportunidad. Por primera –y desde luego no única- vez, besé a otro hombre. Y, joder, desde entonces no nos hemos despegado.

Pero hay un diminuto problema, una línea que no puedo traspasar para asesinar a aquellos que osen acercarse al lobito. La esfera que envuelve a Remus puede ser cruzada no tan solo por mí. Esos son los _amigos_. Amigos incondicionales, los pocos que conocen su secreto, merecedores de acercársele. Entre los cuales, para mi profunda desgracia, está James. Y cada amigo tiene espacios que otro no puede ocupar.

Y en ese espacio está James, _mi mejor amigo_, tirado en el sofá junto con Remus, _mi novio_, mientras que leen cursi y estúpida poesía muggle. Yo, claro está, no puedo acercarme, porque tengo un nombre –Sirius Orión Black- que proteger (y esa protección incluye el máximo alejamiento posible a tales ñoñerías). Además de que esa zona, está reservada. Y odio al estúpido Potter por ello.

Porque ha pasado algo. Hacerme el tonto no quiere decir que lo sea. Sé que pasó algo, y no son mis comunes paranoias. Lo supe el día que, después de leernos al tal Bécquer, subí antes que ellos a la habitación. El momento en que volvió con su cara de poker de siempre –pero que por primera vez no pude descifrar- seguido de James. El instante en que se coló entre mis sábanas para besarme, entregándome su alma, supe que había besado a alguien más. Y también supe que, extrañamente, no podía enfadarme.

No puedo enfadarme ni culpar a nadie. Al menos no a ellos. No puedo enfadarme porque son mis mejores amigos. Sé que no tiene sentido pero yo, Sirius Black, también hago cosas incoherentes en la vida.

Y aunque no me gusten las miradas, los comentarios sin maldad, cada uno de los instantes que comparten y que ignoran que conozca, no les reprocho nada. Ni les culpo, ni les separo, ni me alejo de ellos. Pero tampoco les hago saber lo que conozco. Definitivamente, soy idiota.

Así que solo me limito a morirme de celos, pensar venganzas que nunca cometeré y callarme. Callarme mientras ésos dos leen poesía.

Porque yo solo puedo hacer eso y tener celos –y darle la razón a Lily: no soy capaz de hablar de nada sin nombrarme a mí mismo.


	8. Religión

**8 – Religión**

"_Remus, ¿tú crees en algo?"_, fueron sus palabras exactas. Grabadas a fuego en su cabeza. Tan simples y tan profundas, tan maduras y tan inocentes. Tan suyas, tan de James. _"¿Te refieres a si creo en Dios?"_, recordaba haberle dicho, algo descolocado. _"En algo. En lo que sea. No tiene por qué creerse solo en un ser supremo"_, le contestó el moreno. _"¿Entonces te refieres al amor, los amigos, el futuro?"_, preguntó de nuevo el castaño, mientras las sombras se alternaban con las luces en la pared, con el juego de la vela.

"_En lo que sea"._

Y aquella conversación se dejó ahí, aparcada en el desván, durante algo parecido a semanas. Y día tras día, el licántropo rememoraba aquellas palabras y les daba vueltas. Escribía en los márgenes de los libros, divagaba mientras estudiaban, pensaba antes de dormir. Creer… ¿en qué podía creer? ¿En un ser todopoderoso que te maldice sin razón? ¿En alguien que permite las injusticias que suceden en el mundo? No, los seres como él no podían permitirse el creer en aquellas cosas…

Pensó después en la magia, pero tampoco podía creer en eso. No podía creer en algo que generaba guerras y maldiciones imperdonables, que dividía en las adversidades lo que tenía que estar unido en éstas. Mata, separa, hiere. No, no puede creer en una moneda que, a pesar de tener una cara tan bella, tiene otra tan horrible. Puede ser un monstruo pero, por encima de toda las cosas, es una criatura que distingue lo bueno de lo malo, la justicia de la injusticia. Y lo que le impide creer en eso es su misma moral.

"_En algo"_.

Esa mañana, a casi un mes de la charla, buscó en la sección de filosofía de la biblioteca. El libro aparentemente mejor citaba: _Los tres pilares de la creencia del ser humano son Dios, la magia y la vida. Lo que da explicaciones, lo que no las tiene y el fruto de la explicación. Lo interesante de la vida es que se divide en pasado-presente-futuro, donde entran las acciones que nos marcaron, las experiencias que vivimos ahora y lo que esperamos que nos pase. Puede que alguno de los tres pilares básicos no exista, pero siempre hay uno que nos sustenta (…)_

Quitados los otros dos, ¿cómo puede creer en la vida? En el pasado y la terrible maldición que le marcó. En el inestable presente que amenaza con romper su frágil ser en mil pedazos. Un futuro que probablemente no tenga. Por su naturaleza. Porque vive amenazado. Porque es un mestizo impuro. Porque su vida y sus gustos son rechazados en cualquier sociedad existente. Porque vagar hacia ningún sitio no es una vida, no lo es el aguantar todo lo posible en un lugar, cogerle cariño, echar tus raíces y que luego te repudien. Ahora es su corazón el que le impide creer en eso.

"_¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta?"_. No hizo falta aclarar que era la que formuló un mes atrás. Tampoco tuvo que pedir explicaciones, ni comentar lo parecida que era la escena. Ambos chicos, en camas contiguas, tumbados con las cabezas colgando del colchón y los brazos extendidos. El gramófono funcionando, dejando escapar las dulces notas del suave jazz que resonaba en la habitación. La misma vela y los mismos claroscuros en la pared. El mismo brillo en los ojos dorados. Solos los dos, acompañando a la penumbra. Las mismas palabras en boca del buscador_. "Remus, ¿tú crees en algo?"._

Y esta vez, algo le dijo que continuara. Que no dejara la frase en el vacío. Fue ese algo, quizás, que aparecía cuando estaban juntos. Lo que le llevaba a hacer tonterías, a ser a la vez la persona más horrible del universo, y lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar. Aquel conjunto de sensaciones y deseos que asomaban en momentos como ese, que le mandaban decir cosas que nunca creyó que pensaría. _"Yo no creo en dioses ni en poderes. Pero creo en la música. Creo en John Lennon y en la pasión que lo define. Creo en lo que puede hacer un hombre. Creo en la gente que crea, Remus, porque con sus creaciones, también crean ilusiones. Creo que es el creer en esas cosas lo que salva nuestras almas"._

Las notas del saxo se mezclaban con las palabras, creando una extraña armonía que causaba paz. Un equilibrio y una conexión que Remus difícilmente encontraba. Por eso amaba aquellos momentos que, en ese instante, relacionó con lo que oía. "Time after time", de Miles Davis, parecía haber sido escrita tan solo para él y para lo que sentía. Entonces, con esa unión, lo supo.

"_Deberías ser más específico"_, comentó el castaño, haciendo que el otro se apoyara sobre su antebrazo para observarlo, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa. _"¿Todos los tipos de música?"_ preguntó sencillamente. "¿Todo lo que crean los hombres?", era la verdadera frase –que no hizo falta aclarar-.

"_Todos y cada uno"_, sonrió de nuevo. _"Interesante creencia"_, concedió el licántropo, teniendo a su vez unas extrañas ganas de sonreír. Y el gramófono seguía funcionando, las sombras continuaban bailando y las nubes tras la ventana se desplazaban con lentitud, así como la armonía apaciguaba su alma. La habitación aún estaba en silencio y las sensaciones podían leerse en la misma atmósfera que los rodeaba. Tan solo los compases de ambos corazones sumados al propio que parecía tomar el disco con cada nota que profesaba.

"_A mi parecer, es el jazz"_, dijo sin más, tras unos minutos de silencio en los que nunca se abandonó el tema. _Porque en el jazz se improvisa. No sabes cuándo sigues, cuándo acabas o cuándo has empezado. Pero sabes que estás sosteniendo la nota que has pedido, que el aire te aguanta en los pulmones porque tú se lo pides. Sabes que no controlas nada pero que a la vez, es sólo tuyo – "Porque el jazz está hecho de momentos. Y yo, James, creo en algo. Creo en los momentos, no porque los creamos, sino porque los vivimos"._

Los ojos avellana apenas cambiaron de expresión, pero de nuevo aquellas sensaciones que aparecían en momentos como ese, hicieron que un escalofrío lo recorriera. _"La tuya también es interesante"._


	9. Piano

**9 – Piano**

En ocasiones –bastante contadas- se nace con virtudes. Botticelli nació con la pintura en sus venas; Paganini no fue _uno_, sino _el_ virtuoso del violín. Pero no solo aquellos que pasan a la posteridad, reconocidos mundialmente, poseen esos dones. Virtudes tienen aquellos que nacen para algo, aquellos a los que observas con práctica devoción mientras hacen aquello que los hace especiales. A James suele gustarle el pensar sobre las virtudes.

Piensa en ellas cuando Lily rebate el más doliente o fiero comentario con una elegancia casi celestial; cuando Peter hace comentarios tan simples que te reirías si no te llegaran al alma; cuando Sirius hace reír mágicamente a Remus con Dios-sabe-qué; cuando su madre le lleva a visitar a aquella corista ciega que fue con ella a Hogwarts. Porque en esos momentos piensa que Lily ha nacido para apaciguar, que Peter lo ha hecho para llegar sin proponérselo, que Sirius nació para estar con Remus o que aquella corista lo hizo para cantar.

Sí, James piensa mucho sobre las virtudes, pero sobre todo –y sin poder remediarlo- cuando ve a Remus como en ese instante: los cabellos chorreando sin importarle, la camisa en algún lugar indefinido de la sala y sus dedos deslizándose sobre las suaves teclas, al compás de las notas que sigue con los ojos cerrados y leves inclinaciones de cabeza. Remus tocando el piano sería una de las cosas que desearía volver a ver en su último día de vida.

Junto a él, Sirius descansa con los ojos también cerrados, como conectado con el medio, intentando sentir lo que Remus siente. Intentando tocar lo que Remus toca. Intentando respirar lo que Remus respira. Sí, Sirius tiene definitivamente ese don que, en aquellos momentos, James envidia. Lo envidia y se odia por ello, porque siente que es el peor amigo del mundo. Un ser horrible y repulsivo, merecedor de la más cruel de las muertes. Pero, aún así, lo envidia. Con una mala postura, agolpados los tres en la cama de la Casa de los Gritos, Peter ya dormido sobre su hombro y _su mejor amigo_ suspirando junto a él. Lo envidia porque en esos momentos Lily no es más que un diminuto nombre en el fondo de su cabeza, y lo que quiere ahora es conectarse _de esa forma que no puede_ con el castaño que embriagado de éxtasis parece pasar por las teclas como si de un espectro se tratara.

Sí, Remus es gaseoso.

-Peter se ha dormido –no pregunta sino afirma el pianista cuando mira hacia el lugar que ocupan sus amigos-. Creo que hoy se pasaron con él en Pociones, con ese castigo. Siento haberos hecho venir hasta aquí por un capricho –terminó, después de dar por concluida la pieza.

-No digas estupideces –salió el buscador de su ensoñación-. ¿Venir de forma ilegal a una casa tachada de embrujada gracias al mismo que toca Chopin porque la Luna le incita? Hubiera rechazado una cita con el mismísimo Merlín –rió, mientras que se incorporaba. "al mismo que toca Chopin sin camisa", le hubiera gustado decir. Pero claro, hay unas normas que acatar, y "no insinuarte al novio de tu mejor amigo" está entre las primeras.

-Pues creo que eres el único que piensa así, hasta Sirius se ha dormido –con una mano se apartó el flequillo de la cara, mojando con esto sus dedos, mientras que miraba con sorprendente ternura la mata de rebeldes y largos cabellos negros que se acurrucaba en sueños sobre el colchón. Aparentemente.

-Pues así no podemos llevarlos bajo la capa… Habrá que esperar a que despierten -¿James Potter evadiendo la posibilidad de gastar una broma a sus amigos mientras duermen? Raro. Muy raro, así como la inocente y cándida expresión que tomó su cara al volver a mirar al castaño que, sonrojado por haber caído embelesado por un simple rostro, correspondía la mirada avellana ahora con culpabilidad-. Moony… -ronroneó a medida que se acercaba, aún con la expresión. Si algo sabía hacer él era quitar hierro a asuntos como aquel.

-Me das miedo cuando me llamas así, y aún más con esa cara –dijo mientras se separaba teatralmente unos pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó con el piano de cola.

-¿Me enseñas a tocar el piano? –si no hubiera tenido músculos, la mandíbula del licántropo hubiera hecho un boquete en el suelo de la rapidez con la que se le desencajó-. ¡Porfa! –Exclamó como un crío-. Soy un estudiante muy aplicado, _profesor Lupin_.

Tras recuperarse del shock inicial, pasó a mirar por la habitación. Sirius y Peter dormidos. Una sala enorme. James y un piano… Y en futuros instantes, Dios dándole un escarmiento por tentar a la poca suerte que poseía. _Pero _–debería decirle a Dios-, _no conoces a James. No sabes cómo es capaz de convencerte._

-Creo que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero… Está bien. Siéntate en el borde de la banca –indicó al moreno que ahora saltaba de emoción. Hizo lo que le indicaba y aún su gesto infantil duraba cuando noto las frías y pálidas manos posándose sobre sus hombros. Notó un escalofrío cuando los pantalones oscuros de Remus resbalaban con los suyos, haciendo fru-frú, mientras se acomodaba con él entre sus piernas. Tuvo que concienciarse para no soltar ningún chiste desmedido, insinuársele de mala manera o, simplemente, sonrojarse. A ello contribuyó la apacible y acompasada respiración de Sirius, que dormitaba a apenas unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó mientras giraba la cabeza, rozando sin querer –demasiado- su nariz con la del hombre lobo, que parecía estar sufriendo una batalla campal de sentimientos en su cabeza.

-Espalda recta –dijo mientras clavaba su dedo en una de las vértebras dorsales-; codos en 90º -ahora colocó los brazos, tal vez con más fricción de la necesaria, en la posición debida-; cabeza alta –demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que, en esa postura, sus labios rozaban sin intención la oreja derecha de James-. Ahora, lo básico: la escala. Empieza con la mano derecha, que corresponde a la clave de Do. Son siete notas, y debes procurar usar todos los dedos, ¿ves? –realizó la escala con ambas manos, no sin algo de dificultad al encontrarse James entre ellas-. Ahora, inténtalo.

-De acuerdo –aspiró con decisión-. Espalda, codos, cabeza, manos. Creo que es algo… así –una suma de descoordinación, torpeza y nulidad hicieron que los sentidos licántropos de Remus (especialmente el auditivo) quisieran huir a cualquier sitio alejado de ese _ruido_. Pero la humanidad extremista de Lupin solo le permitió suspirar y sujetarle el brazo para que parara.

-Creo que esto nos va a llevar tiempo… Iré a por algo de beber, antes de seguir –o, traducido a la lengua de los mortales, "tu música me espanta y quiero escapar de este martirio". Se levantó, casi cayéndose en el acto, de la banca, mientras –descalzo, con el pelo húmedo y la espalda al aire- se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala.

_Si estás esperando un momento, Potter… es éste_ –y el mundo se paró.

Pararon los segundos. Pararon los astros. Pararon los pensamientos y paró Remus. Pero, sobre todo, pararon los corazones, porque Remus sentía que moría. Que se moría, iba al cielo pero volvía a caer a la Tierra solo para volver a morir, ahora por propia iniciativa. Y en ésta ocasión iba al infierno, donde la escena se repetiría una y otra vez hasta el fin de los días, como única e incesante maldición. Porque, Circe santísima, dolía. Dolía de una forma inimaginable. Dolía tanto que sentías euforia y unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Remus supo que se moría en el momento en que giró sobre sus pies, a medida que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, dejando un surco como prueba de que eso no era música. Era divinidad.

Sí, Remus es gaseoso, pero James es don.

Y Beethoven debía haber salido de su tumba y reencarnado en aquel cuerpo de Merodeador, porque el Para Elisa nunca había sonado tan completo. Tan cierto. Tan sincero. Tan mágico.

James es virtud.

-Mi madre. Me enseñó de pequeño –simple y llano, obvio e innecesario pero imprescindible y complejo. Era paradoja y misterio, rociado con tintes de incomprensión. Pero, sobre todo, sorprendente. El como recordaba la melodía sin partitura, mientras que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos tomaban vida propia.

-Nunca me lo dijiste –le contestó con una voz que apenas podía salir de su cuerpo, mientras que se alma se iba junto con las teclas y las notas.

-Nunca preguntaste –ni abrió los ojos ni dejó de tocar cuando notó de nuevo el contacto tras su espalda, con la diferencia que ahora una frente recaía sobre su hombro. Y así siguió, pieza tras pieza, como si de verdad Beethoven quisiera reencarnarse en él. Remus, suspirando en su hombro. La habitación, demasiado pequeña. Sirius, demasiado despierto –aunque ellos sin saberlo. El aire, demasiado cargado. El piano, demasiado adictivo. El momento, lo suficiente eterno.

Porque hay gente que nace para apaciguar, otros para llegar, algunos para acompañar. La gente nace con virtudes, pero ciertas personas podrían considerarse virtud. James no es un virtuoso del piano, ES el piano.

Pero en ese instante querría no tenerla, si renunciando a su don apareciera la más nimia posibilidad de que esos ojos grises no lo taladraran desde la penumbra de la habitación. De que no se sintiera tan inmensamente culpable. De que el mundo dejara de estar patas arriba.

Aunque parece ser imposible.

_Sabes que lo siento, Sirius._


	10. Monogamia

**10 – Monogamia**

Siempre sería el tema tabú. La palabra prohibida. Mencionarlo sería como abrir la caja de Pandora: no sabes qué puede salir, hasta que sale… y te arrepientes. A James le gusta arrepentirse, si con eso saca las espinitas que forman su curiosidad. Preguntó a Lily qué le pasaba un domingo en el que se retorcía en los sillones de la Sala Común (con lo que se ganó una extensa y detallada explicación de la menstruación) o a su madre que por qué estaba en crisis (menopausia, hijo, menopausia). Sí, las mujeres tienen muchas cosas sobre las que se puede preguntar, pero los licántropos… La mencionada Pandora hubiera tenido un orgasmo de tan solo oír todo lo que escondían.

La monogamia era una de aquellas cosas.

Mencionárselo a Remus (cosa que solo había sucedido dos veces en la vida) era un espectáculo digno de inmortalizar. Se volvía blanco (aún más de lo normal), luego rojo y por último adquiría una tonalidad verde que combinaba a la perfección con su temblor tipo-gelatina.

La primera vez fue Lily, que después de averiguar –intuición femenina sumada a inteligencia innata- _lo de Remus_, buscó toda la información posible. "Solo puedes tener una pareja en la vida". "Ya lo sé", le contestó Lupin, casi una hora después, tras haber sufrido los dichos síntomas.

La segunda vez, Snape, después de que averiguase también su secreto con todo el lío de la broma. Fue un día tras Encantamientos, donde se acercó al grupo. "He leído que solo puedes tirarte a una persona en tu vida, Lupin". Sirius le rompió la mandíbula de un puñetazo milésimas más tarde.

Ahora se precisaba una tercera vez y, sorprendentemente, era el propio Remus quien la buscaba. Porque salir con Sirius Black –propósito de ninfomanía- tenía sus consecuencias. Desear que no parase y que, por una vez, llegara a aquel momento en el que estuviera tan caliente que no se hiciera responsable de sus actos, también las tenía. Tener vergüenza y no ser capaz de hablar de esas consecuencias, traía aún más consecuencias. "Puta licantropía y puta monogamia", se sorprendió un día el castaño escribiendo entre sus apuntes.

A veces el deseo era demasiado fuerte. Otras veces parecía decidido, pero se derrumbaba al momento. Y tenía muchas dudas, algunas que _no podía_ compartir con Lily. Cierta mañana de desesperación, decidió compartirlo con la persona que parecía más indicada… y con la que más le avergonzaba hablar de ello. James.

- Monogamia –dijo sin tan siquiera sentarse. La cuchara del buscador cayó de golpe sobre las gachas, salpicándose a sí mismo. Ni siquiera pensó en limpiarse cuando se levantó y llevó del brazo a Remus a la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Sirius te ha insinuado algo? –preguntó mientras se acomodaban, con la puerta convenientemente cerrada.

- Conoces a Sirius, lleva "insinuación" implícito en el nombre. Pero no, no me ha dicho nada –hizo un esfuerzo por sujetar su pierna, que no dejaba de temblar y rebotar en el suelo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Y este repentino ataque?

- Yo… -intentó comenzar Remus. Se sentía estúpido y había olvidado totalmente la finalidad de la conversación.

- Quieres entregarte a él –afirmó, tras deliberar unos instantes, el de gafas.

-Bueno, sí… pero… ya sabes… no sé si… es que… no estoy seguro y también… -si no se hubiera mordido su propia lengua –cosa que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho muchísima gracia a James- no hubiera parado de balbucear.

- No entiendo a qué vienen las dudas. Sois almas gemelas, y lo sabes. Sois perfectos juntos, y también lo sabes. Sois unos malditos viciosos, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Deberíais haberos… -un resplandor dorado, los segundos que Remus se atrevió a levantar la mirada, le hizo comprender todo- Oh, no. Dime que no es por eso, por favor.

- Lo siento –apenas murmuró. No se sentía tan afligido e indefenso desde… Desde que le mordieron. James se levantó de su sillón para sentarse junto a su amigo.

- Sabes que esto… Dios, no puede ser. Idiota, idiota, idiota –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se golpeaba la frente, intentando encontrar una de las soluciones que normalmente no le costaba ingeniar. Normalmente-. Sabes que es Sirius. Que es el único. Lo mejor que puedes conseguir y el único que te merece. No quiero que cometas una estupidez.

- Me haces cometer estupideces –dijo Remus simplemente. James recordó unos instantes: la verdad es que sí, le hacía cometer estupideces.

- Admite que la de firmar como Remus Justiniano Lupin en el examen de Pociones fue divertida.

- Está bien. Ésa tuvo ALGO de gracia. Pero ese no es el caso.

- Tienes razón –volvió a ponerse serio-. No pienso aceptar que no hagas algo que quieres hacer.

- Es MI monogamia, James –empezó a mosquearse.

- Y tú eres MI licántropo, y no pienso permitir que amargues tu vida solo porque te sientas culpable por mí –_tal vez he sido demasiado duro_, pensó al ver cómo la mirada ambarina se perdía en un indefinido punto de la habitación.

- …James –dijo con voz algo queda entonces.

- ¿Sí?

- Serás tú quien firme como Justiniano Potter en el próximo examen de Pociones.

- Si tú pierdes tu virginidad con Sirius.

- Trato hecho.

En ocasiones debes dejar parte de los sentimientos guardados, ya que sacarlos a la luz sería terrible. Y en ocasiones, el humor es la mejor solución a los problemas. Remus se entregó, Sirius lo amó, James se sintió satisfecho y Lily comenzó a olerse algo raro. Pero Justiniano dejó de ser un emperador romano para volverse una especie de código anti-apocalíptico. Se inculcó la monogamia y nadie se sintió culpable o arrepintió. Porque eso era lo correcto, ¿saben? Que Remus y Sirius hicieran cosas indecentes en los baños de prefectos mientras que James sonreía con picardía al verlos aparecer.

Y tal vez pasarían malos momentos y el futuro les hiciera dudar, separarse o caer, pero en aquellos momentos _eso_ era lo correcto.


	11. Caramelo

**11 – Caramelo**

James siempre fue un chico fuera de serie. En todos sus aspectos. El tener kilómetros de pergamino con su lista de miedos infantiles, era algo que constaba en la letra pequeña de su contrato como chico diez.

Todo el mundo tiene manías de pequeño, pesadillas extrañas de la infancia. Algunos tienen miedo a los payasos (seres que, según Sirius, deberían ser exterminados de la faz de la Tierra), otros pequeños magos, a los grindylows. En la familia de Peter no se comen judías, por cierto antepasado suyo llamado Jack, que las prohibió para las generaciones Pettigrew. Pues bien, a James le pasaba con los filetes de pollo.

_- Me ha relinchado, mamá, de verdad._

_- Por Dios, James, ¡pero si es pollo!_

_- Pues será carne de quimera, pero de verdad que me ha relinchado._

Y así continúa la larga lista de seres y objetos, como son: los zapateros, las acuarelas, los fotomatones, las cañas de pescar, los pintalabios, el queso cheddar, las recordadoras, los mayordomos, los calcetines desparejados, el número 430 y los cactus.

_- ¿Qué pasa si estalla, mamá?_

_- Un cactus no estalla, cariño._

_- Ya, pero, ¿y si el nuestro estalla? ¿Y si me clavo una de las espinas en el corazón? ¿Y si le salta un ojo al abuelo mientras duerme? ¡No puedo vivir con ese riesgo!_

_- Más bien con esa paranoia…_

Normalmente los niños pierden esos miedos absurdos al llegar a la pubertad (aunque Lily, aun en Hogwarts, murmuraba _lumos_ en mitad de la noche para no estar totalmente a oscuras), pero hemos de recalcar que –como ya mencionamos-, James no es un chico normal.

- James, estás muy callado, ¿te pasa algo? –le pregunta Peter mientras manda a su caballo comerse un alfil del buscador. El moreno, al otro lado del tablero, mantenía la mandíbula como pegada con cemento.

- Sí, Jim. Aún no has hecho ninguno de tus planes absurdos diarios… -comentó Sirius, a la vez que pasaba una hoja de su revista, tumbado bocarriba en uno de los sofás-. Estoy empezando a pensar que el amor está atrofiando tus dotes –sonríe, mientras mira insinuante a la pelirroja (que bufa por no reír).

- No es nada, de b-verdad. Estoy biend… -dijo el aludido sin apenas separar los labios.

- James, si pones una D después de "bien", es que no estás "biend" –dijo Remus, tomando la situación como de suficiente importancia para cerrar su novela. Se levantó con su calma habitual y se plantó a su lado, ahora con mirada severa-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nad… nad… nad… ¡Auch! –gritó sujetándose el moflete con una mano. Prácticamente toda la Sala Común se giró a mirarlo, encontrándose con el prefecto Lupin haciendo una revisión bucal del jugador de quiddich.

- Siento decirte, querido Prongs, que tienes una caries.

Y eso es lo que le pasa a los magos fuera de serie, que no actúan como el resto. Que a sus preciosos 16 años, se levantan de un salto –derribando a sus amigos, el tablero de ajedrez y hasta un candelabro- mientras gritan "NO PIENSO IR AL DENTISTA", con todas sus fuerzas. Y corren por los pasillos, huyendo, sin recordar –ahora centrándonos en nuestro mago- que dejó en el cuarto el ahora no tan magnífico mapa, que permitiría que Remus lo encontrara.

Sí, James Potter, cuyo mayor deseo es luchar cara a cara con el propio Voldemort, tiene terror a los dentistas. Qué más da que con un movimiento de varita se arregle todo. Les tiene más terror que a los filetes que relinchan.

- James, por favor, no me seas crío –dijo a una aparente armadura. Armadura que incluía a James como componente base. Sí, siempre se le dieron bien las Transformaciones.

- Pues soy un crío. Mírame, estoy dentro de una armadura, y te escupiré como te me acerques- Tonto. Feo. No iré al dentista. Y no me hagas seguir hablando, que me duele –sollozó la armadura, haciendo que Remus suspirase de forma dramática.

- No es el dentista, es solo Madame Pomfrey. ¡Por dios, ¿cuántas veces te has roto huesos con el quiddich?! ¡Si no es nada!

- Huy, sí, aquí viene Don Dentadura Perfecta a darme clases de moral –bufó el yelmo.

- No: Don Dentadura de Licántropo. Y como no vengas conmigo, Potter, te quitaré puntos y te morderé. Pasaras las mejores noches de tu vida, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Pretendes darme miedo? ¡No quitarás puntos a tu propia casa! –ahora un brillo de malicia (también denominado "Merodeador" surgió en los ojos ámbar).

- James Potter, ¿eres consciente de que YO he conseguido someter a Sirius Orión Black? Y sexualmente hablando, tú me entiendes –cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, hubiera podido apreciar un brillo procedente del colmillo del hombre lobo, que se veía tras su media sonrisa-. ¿Crees en algún profundo recóndito de tu alma que no seré capaz de convencerte? –hubo un silencio que demostró que James no podía negar lo que oía. Cuando se dispuso a comentar, escuchó de nuevo:- James… ¿no sabes que dan caramelos al salir? –preguntó con (coffalsacof) inocencia.

- Ca… ¿caramelos? –por un momento fue capaz de ignorar el dolor de su muela picada, para perder la transformación de la cabeza y mirarlo con ojos brillantes tras las gafas.

- Sí, caramelos –sonrió San Remus, patrón de los Malditos Manipuladores Sexys. Aún más sonrió cuando Potter volvió a su forma original, pareciendo más que nunca un niño, aún con la mano en el moflete y sujetando de la otra la túnica de Remus. Sí, porque era un niño, con pánico al dentista y adicto al azúcar. Lo que no sabe –o Remus no le quiso contar- era que los dichos caramelos no tenían color, ni azúcar ni nada que les diera el nombre de "dulces". Sí, los manipuladores tienen mala memoria.

Y otros saben especialmente bien cómo jugar las cartas y qué As es el último que se enseña.


	12. Espinas

**12 – Espinas**

Una vez, de pequeño, tuvo una pesadilla. Le acababan de regalar un cáctus a su madre por su cumpleaños. Como se quedaban en casa los abuelos, James tuvo que dormir en el salón. A apenas unos metros de la planta, cuyas puntas reflejaban la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la terraza. Ahí, tan quieto, en la mesa camilla, con apariencia frágil y enfermiza. En ese momento, algo le dijo que las cosas más visualmente débiles eran las más fuertes –como sus experiencias futuras bien le confirmarían. Se durmió mirando al cactus y tuvo una pesadilla.

En el sueño, él estaba en el mismo sofá. Bajo la misma manta. Continuaba siendo de noche. La única diferencia era que no estaba solo en su habitación: sus padres, ignorando su presencia, hablaban. O más bien, discutían. Otra de tantas peleas causadas por la discordia y los temores al presagiarse malos tiempos. En sus padres ya era costumbre (si bien hasta que no llegara a Hogwarts, nadie ajeno a la sangre Potter se enteraría), pero algo en aquella ocasión le hizo temblar. Quizá fuese el sonido parecido a una bofetada (límite que, por suerte, no habían llegado a cruzar) lo que le hizo sacar la cabeza de su cobijo. El cáctus, sobre la mesa, estaba más gordo que como lo recordaba. Escuchó un "puta", y ésta vez estaba seguro de que la planta se había hinchado. La voz de su madre gritó "maldito" y el cáctus se siguió inflando, temblando levemente. De nuevo escuchó un golpe y lo último que James recordaba del sueño era una cortina de espinas saliendo disparadas hacia todos lados, precedido por un estallido.

"_Tras eso, me desperté"_, continuó el buscador_. "Mi madre preparaba el desayuno y padre la abrazaba por la cintura, diciendo cualquier cosa que la hiciera reír para distraerla y poder coger uno de los dulces que nos aguardaban. Todo era como siempre, esa cosa seguía sobre la mesa. Lo primero que hice fue cogerlo y tirarlo desde el balcón"_. Tras esa anécdota, Sirius rió con fuerza, diciendo algo que sonaba a "estás colgado, querido Jimmy". Peter lo atosigó a preguntas y se revolvía nervioso en su asiento. Remus se limitó a levantarse e invocarle otro té, rozando levemente su hombro mientras se lo daba.

De eso haría un par de años, pero Remus seguía acordándose. Porque aún con sus 17 años recién cumplidos, James tenía pesadillas. Y él seguía llevándole tes en mitad de la noche cuando sus instintos le avisaban que estaba despierto. Cierta noche, estando el licántropo resfriado, tardó más de lo normal en percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo. Intuyó (al no poder oler) que estaba en la sala común. Se acurrucó entre la manta y bajó semejando demasiado un niño chico las escaleras de la torre masculina.

Y ahí estaba él: delante de la chimenea, sin gafas y con la mirada perdida; con una taza de té caliente entre las manos, que humeaba, y a pesar de eso temblaba. _No de frío_, se dijo Remus. No era de frío.

- No se por qué, pero cuando yo conjuro el té no está tan bueno como cuando lo haces tú –comentó el moreno, mientras que Lupin avanzaba lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado. Echó la manta sobre las piernas –cruzadas estilo Buda- de James, esperando que siguiera-. Pesadilla. Ya lo habrás supuesto, pero a veces tengo que repetírmelo para saber que no es más que eso –sonrió con amargura. Dio un sorbo a la taza, tragando con dificultad-. Todos, Remus, fueron todos. Y ésta vez, el cáctus estallaba.

Había tenido pesadillas, unidas generalmente a ataques de pánico. Profesores gritándole, familiares recriminándole, sus amigos reprochándole. Y el cáctus siempre estaba ahí, amenazando, pero sin moverse. Remus rodeó los hombros temblorosos con su brazo, haciéndose una idea de la gravedad del asunto. No hizo falta preguntar "quienes".

- Todos. Lily lloraba. No me gritaba, porque ella no grita. Sirius no me miraba. Porque él no mira cuando se siente traicionado. Peter sí me miraba. Con dolor en sus ojos. Mis padres, sin inmutarse, me decían que se divorciaban. Y tú, Remus –volvió a sonreír de una forma que dolía-, te ibas. Yo preguntaba "¿por qué a mí?" y entonces, estalló.

Lo acercó aún más a su hombro, haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro. Sabía a lo que se refería. Demasiado bien. Pero, por una vez en la vida, no sabía qué hacer.

- Estoy engañando a Lily, Remus. Es mi novia, y no soy capaz de decirle qué me pasa. La amo, y no le doy el derecho de entenderme. También engaño a Sirius, Remus. Es mi mejor amigo, y tampoco puedo decirle lo que sucede. No tengo agallas ni para dirigirme a él. Y lo sabe ya, Remus, porque lo sabe. Lo noto en sus ojos y sé que tú también. Y a Peter. Hace meses que no le cuento nada importante, y no quiero que nos distanciemos, porque sin nosotros no es nada. Mis padres no contactan conmigo desde las navidades y tengo miedo, miedo porque no sé nada de ellos. Y tú… -hizo una gran pausa, terminándose el té y dejándolo sobre la mesa. En ningún momento apartó la mirada del ausente crepitar de las llamas-. A ti te estoy haciendo daño, más daño del que probablemente aguantes e infinitamente más del que merezcas. El cactus se hincha, Remus, esto no es solo un sueño, y temo estar allí cuando estalle.

Las mentiras, el dolor, la culpa, todo se acumulaba. Y llegaría un momento en el que se derramaría del cuenco, cayéndoles su contenido encima.

- Tal vez estés, pero yo estaré también contigo. Y procuremos quitar todas las espinas posibles del cactus antes de que lo haga.

Por primera vez en la noche, los ojos avellana se fijaron en los ámbar, mostrando un respeto inimaginable. Porque sumado al novio, la mejor amiga y los merodeadores estaba su licantropía- Y la imagen serena, madura y calculadora que no podía (o debía) dejar de mostrar por nada.

Sí, definitivamente los de apariencia más débil son los más fuertes.


	13. Piel

**13 – Piel**

Dicen que no hay nada peor que traicionarte a ti mismo. Si el que tu piel te traicione entra en esa generalidad, J. Potter sería el representante mundial de los auto-traidores. Su primera elección bajo el cargo será admitir esa palabra como válida lingüísticamente hablando.

Su piel le traiciona, y a veces siente la necesidad de arrancársela tira a tira. Le traiciona con los sonrojos involuntarios que la más nimia frase –"_Buenos días, James_"- puede acarrear. Al resecarse cuando –fortuita o intencionadamente- las distancias cruzan la línea de lo restringido. Al humedecerse –coño, demasiado- cuando los comentarios que suelta al vacío reciben respuesta (un sonrojo, una risa queda o una mirada furtiva). Al enfriarse una noche al mes –como si la maldición fuera suya- y al calentarse cuando menos te lo esperas –o tal vez lo esperas pero no quieres esperarlo-.

Crees que lo controlas, que solo tú y tú mismo os dais cuenta. Pero no, la piel fue engendrada en guerra contra el cuerpo que la posee. Por eso deja ver más de lo que quieres y no permite que la controles. Y no lo sabes hasta que pasa (o te dicen que pasa), y entonces se te cae el mundo encima. Lo sabes cuando Lily, tu novia, el sol de tu universo, te formula la fatídica pregunta.

"_¿Qué te traes con Remus?"_, dice con unos ojos más verdes de lo normal, una voz más seria de lo normal, una rigidez mayor que la normal, pero siendo en conjunto una Lily tan normal que deja de serlo y asusta. Asusta porque tu piel sigue traicionándote, contradiciendo tus palabras aparentemente seguras con la palidez que irradian.

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que tenga algo con Moony, Lily?"_. Ve sus ojos, que lloran quedamente, mientras que la chica saca todas las fuerzas posibles de su interior y, sin soltar las manos del muchacho, formula la pregunta sin quebrarse.

"_Por favor, James, no me hagas preguntárselo a él. Soy tu novia. Confía en mí, ahora que yo soy capaz de confiar en ti. Por favor"_. Siente un escalofrío pero algo le exige hacer lo correcto. Por una vez. Por esa vez. Por Lily.

Porque ella también se da cuenta. Ve, sin querer ver, cómo las reacciones químicas se suceden con el más mínimo roce, cómo los cuerpos se derriten y solidifican, mientras poemas completos se pueden leer en los ojos avellana y ambarinos. Porque ella también siente, y no solo lo que su cuerpo le pide, si no lo que sufren los demás. Maldice a la intuición femenina, a su inteligencia y a todo lo que pille por delante. Pero pregunta. Porque quiere intentar comprender –mínimamente- qué es lo que pasa. No porque se crea con derecho. No porque tenga la justicia de su lado. Sino porque antes que Lily Evans, es amiga y persona.

Y a ella la piel también le traiciona, notando cómo huye de su ser mientras que se sientan en el sofá, mentalizándose para escuchar lo que –paradójicamente- quiere y no quiere oír. No le va a gustar, lo sabe. Pero debe saberlo. Porque son su novio y su mejor amigo. Y porque si no los tiene a ellos y su piel se va de vacaciones (por no sufrir más reacciones diferentes en tan poco tiempo), su ser no es nada. Y a Lily no es que le importe no tener nada, pero no quiere estar sola.

"_Es difícil"_, comienza James. Por favor, que no entre nadie. Por favor, que no les interrumpan. Por favor, que no suceda lo que sabe que va a suceder, porque no le quedarán ovarios para cuando pueda volver a repetir la pregunta.

La piel es traicionera, pero la suerte también. Por eso, en ese preciso instante, una mata de pelo castaño cruza el retrato, para quedarse mirándolos con sorpresa. Siente que sus manos dejan de ser sostenidas y que James –_su novio_- le mira –_a su mejor amigo_-.

"_Hola, Remus, ¿qué haces aquí?"_, lo oye preguntar. Con miedo. Con duda. Pero, sobre todo, con un escalofrío y esa cualidad de su voz que, viendo el plan, no parecía ir a averiguar nunca. Mierda. Lilian Dianne Evans, tienes la suerte más puta de todo el infinito…

"_Creo que entrar en la boca del lobo"_- Y más allá.


	14. Licor

**14 – Licor**

Lily es lista. Lista porque que nació y aprendió a hablar antes de tiempo, porque a los tres años ya se ataba los cordones, porque a esa edad ya escribía. Entró en la escuela pudiendo sumar (como su lógica le había enseñando sin ayuda de nadie) y aceptó a los once años todo un nuevo mundo –con magia, guerras, criaturas fantásticas y personas como ella-. En definitiva, la inteligencia la había secundado sus diecisiete años de vida.

En ese momento, con toda su sinceridad, se sentía tonta. Porque había sucumbido al más humillante y degradante método para aliviar el dolor – y la muestra, una botella que yacía junto a sus pies, prácticamente consumida. Porque debería tener ganas de matar a alguien, en vez de sentir lástima (por ellos, por ella misma, por Sirius). Nació samaritana y samaritana aún seguía cuando tenía que sentirse ultrajada, traicionada, dolida. Le acababan de hacer mucho daño y su moral le seguía hablando de obviedades.

"_Tenía que pasar algo, Lily, lo presentías. Lo supiste desde el primer momento, desde aquel día que te plantó en la biblioteca porque James se había hecho daño jugando al quiddich"_. Debía darle la razón, por mucho que le pesara, a sus pensamientos. Aquella vez, si bien la única que Remus la dejó colgada, fue suficiente como para que su alarma se encendiera. Por aquellos tiempos, ella odiaba a James, por lo que no le dio más importancia.

Ahora la situación era diametralmente opuesta, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Qué decir, qué hacer, qué sentir. Si llorar estaría bien visto.

(Ella no lloraba desde los 8 años).

"_Lily, es complicado"_, había tomado la palabra Remus un rato antes, al sorprenderlos en plena conversación. _"Más que complicado, es que no tiene sentido"_.

En las películas siempre había visto a un marido que no se arrepentía, tomando de la mano a su amante, diciéndole la verdad a su esposa. La mujer acabaría llorando y la pareja, con un simple adiós y "mandaré a alguien para que recoja mis cosas", se marcharía. Si era ese el final de la película, la protagonista se acabaría suicidando – si, por el contrario, era el principio, acabaría encontrando al verdadero amor de su vida.

Al parecer, ni lo más dramático de las películas sucede en la realidad. James había continuado a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra y haciendo innumerables amagos de tomar la mano femenina. Remus (que en la pantalla debería haber estado callado y sonriendo junto a James), parecía alejarse cada vez más –aunque no se moviera, al estar apoyado en la pared-, mientras que hablaba (él, solamente él). Lily no lloró, ni gritó. Rozó la mano de su novio un par de veces y nunca rompió el contacto visual con Remus (quien parecía a punto de sufrir un apagón cerebral como causa de sus atropellados pensamientos).

"_Es decir… No es que estemos juntos ni nada, ¿sabes? Seguimos siendo amigos. Seguimos haciendo las mismas cosas, sigo estando con Sirius y James, que parece estar ahora mismo en la Inopia, sigue amándote. Es sólo que…"_, suspiró pesadamente, maldijo por lo bajo y soltó un par de incoherencias antes de continuar. _"Es raro. Es raro porque tenemos conversaciones raras y porque sentimos cosas raras pero no queremos que pase nada raro"_. Se golpeó intencionadamente la cabeza al echarla hacia atrás: a Remus nunca le habían faltado palabras (y aún menos con Lily). _"Vamos, Lilian, ahora es cuando te levantas, nos matas a los dos (quitándonos así un problema de encima) y se acaba la película. Que sea rápido e indoloro, por favor"_, sonrió con timidez, pidiendo un perdón que sabía que no merecía.

No, eso no era una película (como bien maldijo la chica mentalmente). En la película, cuando la mujer traicionada pregunta _"¿pero os queréis?"_, los otros contestan que sí sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Cuando ella lo pregunta, su amigo se atraganta y su novio pone cara extraña, para luego mirarse y quedar en silencio. No contestaron 'no' sin dudar, pero tampoco dijeron 'si'. Tampoco había la culpabilidad típica que dice "nos queremos pero nos da cosa decirlo" en sus miradas. Lily, que es el ser más listo del universo para algunas cosas, sabe que no saben qué sienten, qué quieren que pase o qué seguir diciendo. Que no son culpables ni víctimas, que no controlan sus actos cuando están juntos – si es que ha pasado algo que no pudieran controlar.

Por otra parte, Lily es la mujer más estúpida de la Tierra (para otras muchas cosas). No rompe jarrones, ni monta un drama, ni se suicida desde la Torre de Astronomía. Se levanta, abraza a Remus con delicadeza, porque sabe qué es lo que está pensando. Y Remus pensaba que no volverían a ser amigos, que no volvería a haber confianza, que todo era su culpa.

(Y nada de eso era cierto).

Tras eso se acerca a James, que debe tener contusiones en el cuello de mantenerlo inmóvil tanto tiempo mirando hacia el suelo, le levanta la barbilla y lo besa, con la misma delicadeza con la que abrazó a Remus. No sabe qué es lo que está pensando pero con ese beso le hace ver que no está enfadada –aunque debería-, que no le guarda rencor –porque va contra su ética-, que no es una novia normal (porque no dice "hagamos como que no ha pasado nada" pero tampoco "tenemos que hablar") –ella se conforma con expresar que el mundo no está hecho para que todo tenga sentido, y si no se lo dan a la primera, ella no lo va a buscar-.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una habitación perdida entre perdidos pasillos y con su mente en otra parte. Tomó la botella del suelo (que aún no se había acabado) y la acercó a su boca – tenía que liberar esa presión de su pecho, aquella que le exigía que olvidara su conciencia y que fuera más racional. Que hiciera algo irracional para que su reacción fuera racional. Tantos pensamientos la abrumaban y a punto estaba de terminar la botella de un trago cuando una mano se la quitó.

A esa mano le seguía un brazo, un cuerpo y una cara que, aunque el alcohol hiciera que se vieran dobles, podían reconocerse perfectamente. El pelo negro, los ojos grises y (oh, sorpresa, eso era nuevo) una mueca de reproche.

"_Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?"_, preguntó con una voz tan aguda que no parecía suya, con unos gestos tan exagerados que desde luego ella no hacía y con un equilibrio al que no estaba acostumbrada.

"_Vaya, pelirroja, ¿quién hubiera dicho esto de ti? Imaginé que gritarías, pegarías o incluso llorarías. Pero, ¿alcohol? No es propio de una prefecta"_. Mientras hablaba le puso una capa por encima, era tarde y hacía frío. Su experiencia le dijo que no estaba lúcida ni en condiciones para caminar por sí misma por lo que, tras hacer desaparecer la botella, la cogió de la cintura y la sujetó por las piernas, mientras que su figura caía casi inerte apoyada en el hombro.

"_Quizás no te hayas fijado hasta ahora, Black, pero no soy ningún saco de patatas"._ Con un infantil pellizco en el muslo, el animago la hizo callar, mientras que se dirigían hacia la Sala Común (sin capas invisibles que los cubrieran, entre las sombras como prófugos).

"_No los odies, ¿vale?"_, fue lo único que el merodeador dijo durante el trayecto, tan bajito que Lily (cuya cabeza colgaba hacia abajo y chocaba con la espalda de Sirius) tuvo que afinar el oído para escucharle.

Sirius lo sabía. Lo sabía y no se emborrachaba, ni se colocaba, ni se follaba a nadie para remitir el dolor. Simplemente lo aceptaba, e incluso le pedía que no les guardara rencor. La opinión de Lily sobre él (a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue capaz de hilar algún pensamiento) estaba entre que era estúpido o tremendamente bueno.

(Su experiencia le decía que, más bien, 'estúpido'. Ya no estaba sola en el mundo).

Esa noche Sirius también bebió tequila. Se colocó a marihuana y folló para remitir el dolor.

(Pero no el suyo, sino el de Remus, que sentía repulsión hacia si mismo, que no podía pensar, que no encontraba una solución –de las que siempre encontraba- y que le dijo "lo siento" cuando entró en la habitación y "quiero follar contigo" cuando le contestó que no pasaba nada).


	15. Relación

**15 – Relación**

Dice la Biblia, "de polvo vienes y en polvo te convertirás" –que, en idioma de mortales, quiere decir 'todo vuelve a su inicio'. No es que Remus lo sepa por ser especialmente católico (en absoluto), sino porque su abuelo prácticamente le obligó a comerse ese libro. Sea como fuere, esa cita apareció en su cabeza cuando, cierta mañana de no recuerda qué mes, fue al puente. Aquel maldito puente de madera, donde se sentó cuando empezó a pensar en James de _aquella forma_ que no se enseñaba en las escuelas –el día que llovió y James fue a buscarle, haría algo más de un año. Fue allí, donde empezaron todas sus desgracias psicológicas, encontrándose con un igualmente pensativo Potter (que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia).

"_Las cosas se hicieron raras aquí y aquí las volveremos normales. Joder, Lupin, arregla esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_, se dijo a sí mismo. Respiró hondo (tanto que la humedad caló cada uno de sus frágiles huesos) y con paso –falsamente- decidido se dirigió a su amigo.

_Amigo._

- James –dijo como único saludo, mientras se sentaba en la barandilla frente a la que el buscador meditaba. Se miraron, como hacía tiempo que no se atrevían a mirarse (por vergüenza, por miedo, por culpa): a la cara. Remus esperó a que el otro dijera algo, alguno de esos comentarios tan estúpidamente acertados que dice en los momentos de caos.

- La hemos jodido –simple y llanamente. Lo dijo mientras se colocaba bien las gafas, como si fuera la única verdad del universo, y con tal seriedad que Remus se hubiera reído con ganas si no le respetase (si no lo conociese desde hacía tantos años). Prefirió echar la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando de nuevo profundamente, buscando las palabras necesarias para hilar una frase digna de su nombre.

- Yo nunca usaría _esa_ expresión pero, sí, tienes razón –propósito de dignidad fallido. Volvió a mirar a los ojos avellana. ¿Qué tocaba ahora? ¿Preguntar "hacia dónde va lo nuestro"? Ni que fuera una chica. ¿"Qué es lo que tenemos"? Ni que fuera un amante. ¿"Qué sientes por mí"? Dios, debería dejar de leer las novelas que Lily le recomienda. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba apretando el puño con impotencia, pero de su deliberación lo sacó la voz masculina de su lo-que-sea.

- Lily y tú os parecéis un montón. Ya sabes, no físicamente –y sonríe de esa forma tan infantil y tan idiota que a él le queda tan bien-. No lo digo como excusa, sino como hecho. Sois endemoniadamente parecidos. Cualquiera diría que clones de alma.

- ¿Quieres decir 'almas gemelas'? –preguntó el licántropo extrañado, pensando hacia dónde llevaría aquella excéntrica teoría. James asintió con efusión- Según tu… "teoría" sobre las almas gemelas, si Lily y yo lo somos, Sirius y tú también lo seríais.

El animago apoyó el mentón sobre su mano (Dios sabrá cómo, sentado en el puente, sin caerse) para luego adquirir un gesto de inocente satisfacción. Asintió con la cabeza, para luego sonreír:

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en tercero, cuando me cabreé contigo toda una semana? Fue porque pensaba que te gustaba Lily, que salíais juntos o algo. Luego me di cuenta de que os mirabais exactamente como Sirius y yo y pensé que sería una tontería entonces, porque eso querría decir que Sirius era gay –rió con ganas, haciendo vibrar la madera, su pecho y cada uno de sus átomos-. Aunque muy desencaminado no iba…

- No lo repitas mucho, por tu bien –le contestó con un amago de sonrisa-. Pero, de todas formas, el ser almas gemelas supondría…

- ¿…que estuvieras predestinado a estar con Lily y yo con Sirius? No. No al menos en mi teoría, que, si no te importa, me gustaría terminar. Yo y Sirius… guh –fingió un escalofrío mientras ponía mueca de asco-. Qué pensamiento tan horrible. Seguro que me obligaría a ser pasivo hasta el fin de mis días.

- Y según tu teoría, si las almas gemelas no están juntas… -incitó a que prosiguiera, antes de acabar hablando de qué le gustaba a Black, en qué medida y de qué forma.

- A ver. Las almas gemelas no tienen por qué acostarse juntas, ¿entiendes? Padfoot es mi hermano. Tú eres… yo que sé, el mejor amigo de Lily, su muñeca favorita, supongo –tuvo que esquivar la bola de papel que Remus había conjurado y volvió a reír. Como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Debía saber algo que Lupin no, porque éste no se lo explicaba-. Perdona, perdona. A lo que iba. Creo que Lily y yo somos medias langostas.

- Eh… James… Se dice 'media naranja'.

- ¡¡Te he dicho que no estropees mi teoría!! Son langostas y punto. Pues verás, Lily y yo somos medias langostas. Lo somos porque encajamos, porque somos perfectos juntos, porque nos completamos mutuamente, ¿entiendes?

- Lo que viene a ser 'media naranja' –repitió por lo bajo, con esa sonrisa lobuna que dice "niños, sean buenos o les comeré". James refunfuñó, no es que tuviera mal oído, pero siguió hablando.

- Pues lo mismo sois tú y Sirius. Juntos sois perfectos, os complementáis de una forma que asusta y, eh, no quiero saber _de qué forma_ exactamente encajáis. Y, tranquilo, podré vivir en la duda.

- ¿Has estado mucho tiempo pensando esa teoría? –un brillo en los ojos del castaño le hizo saber que bastante y Remus, como pocas veces en su vida le había pasado, sintió el estar frente a alguien como si fueras un bebé, un inculto, un necio. Si alguien le preguntara quién es el más inteligente de los merodeadores, no importaban las notas, contestaría que James- Ahora debe ser cuando entramos nosotros. Lily y Sirius; tú y yo.

- No creo que para mi tercera parte ellos entren, nosotros molamos más –dijo alegremente, para luego tomar de nuevo una expresión de absoluta seriedad-. Aún no le he puesto nombre pero estoy en ello. Somos diferentes, ¿sabes, Remus? Ni nos parecemos exageradamente ni nos completamos especialmente, pero tampoco puedo decir que seas como Peter, sin ánimo de ofenderle.

- Entonces, ¿qué es esto? –malditas novelas rosas y malditas frases de protagonista de la misma. Si Remus no hubiera sido tan poco Remus en ese momento, se hubiera golpeado a sí mismo y sin arrepentirse. James le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, ante la cuestión.

- Algo raro. Raro porque nadie me había dicho que existía. Raro porque quiero a Lily y porque Sirius es mi hermano y porque son lo más importante en mi vida pero también estás tú. No quiero hacerles daño, pero…

- ¿Pero qué, Prongs? –la voz de Sirius los hizo casi caer al agua. Giraron sus cabezas con casi temor, para sorprenderse al ver su típica sonrisa Black. Sin maldad, sin rencor, sin resentimiento. Simplemente Sirius y sus dientes infinitos y tan blancos que o te ciegan o te ciegan- No sé qué tomasteis en el desayuno, pero recordáis a Freddie Mercury en sus días blandengues –se acercó a Remus y lo bajó con facilidad de la barandilla tomándolo de la cintura, cosa a la que en algún otro momento hubiera puesto objeción (otro momento en el que no estuviera impresionado y tan seguro de que Sirius sabía _algo_ que fuera a morirse). Aún sujetándolo tremendamente cerca, habló lo que ninguno se atrevía a hablar-. Peter quiere fiesta merodeadora esta noche y no he podido decirle que no, así que he venido a buscaros.

Entonces Sirius miró a James. Miró a James y le sonrió y aún cogía a Remus por la cintura pero decía algo sobre sickles y whiskey de fuego y elfos domésticos. _"Tío, Jimmy, con esa cara parece que fuiste tú el que me robó la marihuana"_. Un chiste y le sonríe y abraza a Moony y vuelve a hacer un chiste con 'no te escandalices, cielo, Remus solo es algo pasajero, tú eres la única que ocupa en verdad mi corazón'.

El buscador suspiró aliviado, para luego seguir con el juego de mujer despechada y caminar hacia el castillo, mientras se recordaba la suerte que tuvo al conocer a sus amigos.


	16. Insecto

**16 – Insecto**

Debería haber sabido frenarlo. O, al menos, preverlo. Debería haber hecho _algo_, en vez de dejar todo correr a su alrededor. Porque, si no corres con tu medio, te acaba dejando atrás, y entonces pasan cosas como esa. Como que no puedes mirar a tu mejor amiga a los ojos o que te sientes la mayor mierda (y sí, Remus J. Lupin está pensando la palabra 'mierda') del universo. Y cuando eso pasa, caes en la cuenta de que tal vez no puedas dar marcha atrás.

Remus es verdaderamente pesimista y no piensa solo que no podrá volver atrás, sino que las cosas acabarán empeorando.

Empeorarán porque conoce a Sirius. Porque lo conoce y sabe que le molesta que toquen lo que es suyo, que mancillen su honor. Desde el momento en que se acostaron (de lo cual no se arrepiente), lo ha considerado de su posesión y, si James no fuera su hermano, tal vez no pudiera haber andado durante muchos meses. En cambió, así siguen. Los trata a ambos como siempre, gasta las mismas bromas y no se ha vuelto más posesivo con él – ni más frío con James. Les trata, cuida, molesta y sonríe como la primera vez que dijo "somos un equipo". Ni una sola vez ha sacado el tema y si eso no es señal de que todo cambiará drásticamente al mayor drama, no sabe qué será. Tal vez el mundo se haya vuelto loco y Sirius idiota y él, Remus, un gilipollas (pero está llegando a la conclusión de que eso lo lleva de nacimiento).

Empeorarán porque está Lily. Porque Lily es su amiga y casi su hermana ("_tu clon de alma_", le dijo James) y sentir que la está traicionando es como cortarse su propia mano –la que coge la pluma-. Porque sus ojos verdes queman como fuego y aunque sonría con tristeza mientras dice "no te culpo" o "no estoy enfadada, Remus, no seas crío", él ya se culpa y se enfada por los dos y nunca se ha visto tan crío. Un crío caprichoso que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizás hubiera habido luna llena la noche anterior a la clase de 'por qué es malo enrollarse con el mejor amigo de tu novio' y faltó a ella. "Remus, por favor, solo fue una vez. Creo que Sirius ha besado más veces a James que tú – y no me preguntes como", había dicho su amiga. Pero pueden ser una o cien, que eso no cambia lo que pasó y que Lily esté concediéndole todos los perdones del mundo (y no se merece ni siquiera la mitad de uno).

Empeorarán porque es James. James y sus ojos avellana y James y su maldita escoba y James y su estúpida sonrisa y James, James, James. Es todo (porque en TODO está James) y a la vez es nada (porque eso no es NADA). No le quiere, ni está enamorado de él, ni se lo imagina cuando está con Sirius – no es que pasen todo el día juntos (porque son los cuatro o los cinco pero raras veces solos), ni que le asalte por las noches, ni que sueñe con él. Remus lo piensa, en frío, y se da cuenta de que está siendo tan patético que debería hacerse un _oblivate_ a sí mismo o algo así. No sabe por qué algo que no es nada le está amargando la vida (y a la vez, haciendo que cada vez marque más 'días a recordar' en sus antiguos calendarios).

Lily acabaría odiándolo (y sin ella, su mente no es nada), Sirius lo dejaría (y sin él, no podría vivir) y James, simplemente, lo olvidaría (y sin él todo sería igual pero solo de pensarlo, su estómago se encoge y da vueltas sobre sí mismo). Si no empeorase la situación, si no se volviera todo el mundo en contra suya, sería porque, por una vez, tendría suerte. Pero esas cosas no pasan, porque él es Remus J. Lupin y la suerte le abandonó por haber nacido bajo un mal signo (y con una luna maldita).

Pero también está el lobo. El lobo, ese ser irracional que toma el control de sus sentidos y aprovecha sus momentos de debilidad para atacar al frágil cuerpo que lo posee. "No eres capaz de mantener una relación con nadie"; "tu padre te lo dijo el día antes de venir a Hogwarts: no tomes demasiado cariño, no sabes hasta cuándo querrán tenerte a su lado"; "¿cuánto aguantará tu fortaleza, Lupin? ¿Hasta cuándo podrás fingir que eres fuerte, que tienes las respuestas a todo y que puedes solucionar lo que sea?"; "no vas a conseguirlo, vas a caer – no eres más que un jodido monstruo que ni si quiera se acepta a sí mismo"; "monstruo, engendro, aberración, _insecto_. Eres débil y vas a sufrir por ser también idiota".

Remus no sabe qué es lo que lleva pasando desde aquel maldito día bajo la lluvia, pero a veces tiene sensaciones raras. Como la de querer morirse.


	17. Pimienta

**17 – Pimienta**

Una de las cosas que tiene el llamarte James Potter es que encuentras relación en todo. TODO. Al principio es entre la mancha color carmín de tu tío Samuel y el calcetín desaparecido de la tía Donna, a los 7 años. Con 10 averiguó, tras espiar a su prima mientras se cambiaba de ropa con sus amigas, dónde iba cada cosa en ese rollo de las abejas y las flores ("_niños precoces_", pensaría más de uno). Se dio cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros de equipo de Quiddich estaba colado por Madame Hooch y de que a Peter… Bueno, eso dejémoslo en el aire.

Pero no solo personas. Encontró relación entre los pavos de Nochebuena y los grindylows, entre las constelaciones y el cabreo femenino, entre las trufas de mantequilla y las bombas fétidas. También estaban conectados los sauces con los licántropos, los gramófonos con las pastillas para la tos y los guantes con el calamar gigante. Y todo eso lo descubrió antes de los 15.

El que James, con sus casi 17 años (y su malicia innata, experiencia merodeadora y curiosidad extrema), tuviera un reto merecedor de su tiempo, era casi como el Cometa Halley. La ecuación parecía sencilla: el reactivo Prongs sumado al reactivo Moony, ¿qué producto daba? Pero estaba seguro de que ni tan siquiera la profesora de Aritmancia podría acercarse a averiguarlo – de la farsante de Adivinación, ni hablamos.

Era Lunes, quizás Jueves (por lo que podían tomarse el lujo de desayunar aunque fuera media hora más tarde, cuando el sol estaba fuera) y recuerda haber estado ignorando, _a posta_, una emocionante conversación sobre un deporte americano del que procurarían apropiarse los merodeadores en breve, el _rugby_. En vez de comentar cuántos codazos puedes pegar al contrincante antes de sacarle el ojo o si podrías usar la varita para petrificar al defensa, se dedicaba a dar más y más vueltas a su plato de gachas, formando extrañas formas o letras. Sí, los genios tienen formas extrañas de pensar, y marear la comida es mejor que rascarse la nariz.

"_Potter, eres capullo, si ni siquiera te gustan las gachas"_ – se dijo a sí mismo al cuarto de hora. Ya poco dispuesto a esforzarse por cambiar de plato, recorrió con la mirada el Gran Salón al completo, esperando la llegada de su tan preciada musa.

_¿Qué es Remus? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios nos besamos? ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?_

Tras mirar, como ausente, a su novia, visualizó un pequeño objeto que, si bien nunca se había percatado de su presencia, desde entonces jamás –seguramente- lo olvidaría. Lo observó, casi como si pretendiera fundirlo a través de las gafas, para dar un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos e incorporarse.

- ¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Pimienta!! ¡Cómo he podido estar tan ciego! –exclamó, trayendo como consecuencia que los afortunados compañeros que no tuvieran clase la primera hora se girasen hacia él. En cualquier otro momento habría aprovechado la ocasión para hacer una gracia pero, cuando tu musa baila la danza de los siete velos frente a ti, no puedes sino hacerle caso.

- Jimmy, tío, no me habrás robado la maría otra vez, ¿no? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa totalmente Black- ¿O es que estaba cortado el zumo de calabaza?

- Remus, ya lo tengo. Eres mi pimienta; ¡mi pimienta! ¡Y no me había dado cuenta! –casi gritó, mientras tomaba el bote y lo acercaba a los ojos ambarinos- Lily, es mi pimienta –canturreó, aún con el recipiente en la mano.

- ¿Te hago estornudar, llorar y que te piquen los ojos? –cuestionó sin comprender del todo, pero con una leve sonrisa, el licántropo, al ver el numerito que protagonizaba su amigo, que paró un instante (en el que nadie se dio cuenta pero para ellos fue una eternidad), para cruzar las miradas.

_No es que seas un ingrediente esencial, pero sin ti, la vida no es ni de lejos tan buena_, supo, sin palabras. Ante eso, Remus solo pudo ensanchar el gesto, murmurando algo sobre la estupidez humana.


	18. Escalera

**18 – Escalera**

Dicen que la vida es un gran viaje, una aventura, la mayor historia jamás contada. Otros más dramáticos opinan que es un gran teatro, o un sueño, y los más escépticos, que son dos días. En plenos años setenta, cualquiera podría citar a los Beatles para definirla como un 'largo y tortuoso camino' –y este término acabaría por extenderse más de lo que cualquiera imaginara. Pero, a decir verdad,_ esa_ es una de las pocas cosas (por no decir la única) en las que discrepa de John Lennon. Para Remus, la vida no es un camino – ya que eso sería demasiado fácil. Para él, la vida es una compleja y enrevesada escalinata, de peldaños traicioneros y sin barandilla.

(Y eso lo pensaba antes de entrar en Hogwarts)

Cree que es una escalera con vida propia, que se mueve y cambia de sentido cuando crees tener claro saber adónde lleva. A veces los peldaños son tan altos que te cuesta seguir y piensas en rendirte – pero no lo haces, porque quieres ver qué hay al final. Otras veces, puedes estar subiendo con total confianza, pequeños escalones y un ancho espacio, y un agujero aparece (y te atascas, hundes y desesperas). Para algunos el subirla es el ir acompañado por aquellos a quienes aprecias y, para otros, es una solitaria y dificultosa escalada, en la que solo te acompañan tus pensamientos (que no tienen por qué ser gratificantes). Remus cree que la vida es injusta por estar hecha de esa manera, en la que uno no elige cómo quiere subir, ni cuánto tiempo. Pero, tampoco es que tenga muy claro si es suerte o porvenir, ya que la vida, como otras tantas cosas, puede cambiar tan repentinamente de rumbo que hace imposible cualquier teoría de predestinación.

(Y, aunque su fe en ella provenía de antes, el estar en el colegio sólo hacía más factible su creencia)

Al ser Remus como es, toda aquella hipótesis incluía de forma implícita el que fuera un renegado de la sociedad, un fenómeno, rechazado desde el momento en que nació –cuando es de aquellos con que más suerte nacieron. Para él, si escalera se tambalea constantemente, tiene más trampas de lo normal y apenas flota de forma inconsistente. No hay nada con lo que apoyarse ni luz que te acompañe y, hasta en esas condiciones, a veces llegas a pensar que no merecerías estar en ella.

Remus es, en definitiva, un pesimista.

_- Sí, tío, todo tiene sentido. ¡Eres mi pimienta! ¡Está clarísimo! ¡No estamos siendo infieles a nadie! ¡Porque, básicamente, no estamos haciendo nada! Eres la pimienta sobre nuestras langostas, Moony, gracias a ti, sabemos bien. ¡¡Pimienta!!_

_- James, a las langostas no se les echa pimienta._

_- Que no te cargues mis metáforas, joder. Si digo que eres pimienta es que eres la puta pimienta. ¡Ja! ¡He resuelto el enigma!_

Aunque, a veces, cuando James le cuenta tonterías como esa o Sirius le despierta a media noche con una taza de chocolate _porque me acordé de ti_, piensa, por unos ínfimos segundos (que, aunque ínfimos, existen) que, quizás, no lleve la mala suerte a cuestas o en la sangre. Que sea intermitente, esporádica, que se guíe por el ciclo de los astros y alineaciones estelares. Quizás cada peldaño sea independiente del otro y que, aunque no puedas parar en uno que te guste especialmente, al menos puedes vivirlo y saber que guardarás para siempre ese recuerdo.

También le gustaría creer que cuando se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caer, siguiera teniendo a un lado '_no es que esté obsesionado con el marisco, es que se dice media langosta'_ y '_cuidado, que quema'_. Porque eso le llevaría a decir '_cuando pienso que no podrás superar tu propia tontería, entonces vienes y me sueltas esto'_ y también '_no soy un crío, por si no te has fijado, y ni se te ocurra soltar la broma que sé que estás pensando, Black'_. También el decir eso significaría que no está _completamente solo_. Y eso, para cualquier persona, es un buen pensamiento. Hasta para Remus J. Lupin.

En ocasiones, a Remus, también le gusta sentirse querido.

Y lo mejor es que, sin proponérselo, lo consigue.


End file.
